


Ручная работа

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Physical Disability, Tailor!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Человек с тайнами встречает человека со сложным прошлым.





	Ручная работа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bespoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247496) by [perspi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi). 



> Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018  
> Иллюстрация: [Nastix M. Scarhl](https://www.diary.ru/member/?493212)

— Эй, Макгарретт, — в комнату вошел Хамид. Рулоны ткани, рядами разложенные вдоль стен, странным образом приглушали его голос. Он вертел головой, пока не нашел Стива в кресле в углу.

Стив оторвался от жилета, над которым работал — подогнутый срез был выполнен идеально, раз даже ему нравилось — и ответил с булавками во рту:

— Чего?

— Готов выйти на передовую? — спросил Хамид, широко улыбаясь. — Нужна помощь.

— Правда? Давно готов.

Стив отбросил жилет в сторону, вернул булавки в игольницу и подвинулся вперед. Самое время перейти к работе с клиентами. Практически все остальное за срок своего обучения он уже делал.

— Сейчас подойду, — сказал он. Хамид кивнул и исчез за той же дверью, через которую вошел.

Опираясь на руки, Стив выбрался из кресла — вероятно, он уже никогда не избавится от неуклюжести, — сделал паузу, чтобы оттянуть манжеты и разгладить галстук, а потом потянулся за тростью.

Причину, по которой понадобилась его помощь, Стив понял, как только вышел в холл: пока Хамид занимался клиентом наверху, а Пьер отлучился на срочную примерку, некому было обслужить мужчину, сидевшего с заметным дискомфортом на скамье с крайне изысканным дизайном. Удар трости привлек его внимание. Мужчина встал и сделал несколько шагов навстречу Стиву.

— Прошу прощения за ожидание, — Стив протянул руку. — Стив Макгарретт.

Мужчина был на полголовы ниже Стива, но крепкого телосложения и уверенно ответил его рукопожатие, уделив трости лишь один быстрый взгляд.

— Дэнни Зуко.

Стив не сдержал смешок. Повезет, если Хамид не услышал, иначе после закрытия придется выслушивать лекцию о правилах хорошего обслуживания.

— Серьезно?

Мужчина закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну да, как же без этого. Я уже слышал все возможные шутки. Хочешь сразу высказаться, или дать тебе целый день и вернуться завтра?

— Ладно, я извиняюсь, — Стив примирительно поднял перед собой руки. Глаза мужчины проследили за левой, в которой покачивалась трость, и Стив заранее подавил желание ударить его этой тростью, если он что-нибудь скажет. — Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Зуко?

— Дэнни, — сказал мужчина. Когда непонимающий взгляд Стива слишком затянулся, он вскинул подбородок и добавил: — Можешь звать меня Дэнни. И давай на «ты», а то у меня ощущение, будто ты обращаешься к моему отцу.

От улыбки его лицо будто ожило. Стив невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Короче, — продолжил Дэнни, — так вышло, что мне нужны новые рубашки, и я слышал, что здесь, — он поднял руку и обвел ею помещение, — хорошее место, чтобы их достать.

— Одно из лучших в Вашингтоне, — кивнул Стив, приглашая Дэнни пройти к просторной занавешенной части комнаты под лестницей. — Тебе по мерке или индивидуальный пошив?

Дэнни придержал открытой плотную бархатную штору и жестом «после тебя» пропустил ковыляющего Стива первым.

— А в чем разница?

— В паре сотен долларов, — сухо ответил Стив, садясь за стол, и хмуро посмотрел на Дэнни. Хамид яйца оторвет, если узнает, что он огрызается на посетителей.

— Смешно, просто обхохочешься, — Дэнни занял место напротив.

Стив достал книгу с образцами и развернул так, чтобы ему было хорошо видно.

— Если выбирать изготовление по мерке, я буду подгонять под твою фигуру один из уже готовых макетов рубашки, — он перевернул страницу и указал на другую картинку. — Для индивидуального заказа я делаю все с нуля от начала и до конца: рисую выкройку, вырезаю ткань, сшиваю. Чем больше ручной работы, тем дороже рубашка.

— Погоди, хочешь сказать, что ты лично сделаешь мою рубашку? — Дэнни изобразил руками иглу и стежки. — Типа, ты, сам?

Стив снова нахмурился.

— В это настолько сложно поверить?

Возможно, он никогда не будет готов работать с клиентами, если ему целый день придется иметь дело со всякими козлами.

— Нет, ничего такого, — теперь была очередь Дэнни примирительно поднять руки, — просто ты не производишь на меня впечатление человека, который шьет, вот и все.

Стив со скрежетом стиснул зубы. Может, ему просто попался самый козлистый.

— Да ну? И какое же впечатление я на тебя произвожу?

— Слушай, все, — сдался Дэнни, — проехали. Я правильно понимаю, что рубашка под заказ будет сидеть лучше?

Стив перевел взгляд на рисунок в книге, на котором Дэнни держал палец, и кивнул.

— Да, она ведь изготавливается так, чтобы подходить тебе идеально. Мы сохраняем выкройки, так что потом ты всегда сможешь заказать новые рубашки, не заходя в магазин.

— Отлично. Я возьму сразу четыре, — сказал Дэнни.

— Э-э-э, — Стив почувствовал, как его брови ползут вверх, но сумел быстро взять себя руки и указал на покрытую ковром шестидюймовую платформу в другом конце комнаты. — Хорошо. Мне надо будет снять мерки, а потом можем обсудить ткани.

Он поднялся со стула и прихватил с комода планшетную папку.

Дэнни, дойдя до платформы, повернулся к Стиву с кислым «да ты издеваешься» выражением и недовольно поморщился, прежде чем шагнуть на нее. Стив фыркнул, ставя ступни шире для лучшего равновесия. Трость осталась у стола, но возиться с ней в процессе замеров он не собирался, даже если нога — а также задница, спина, плечо, здоровая нога да и вообще все тело — завтра будет его ненавидеть.

— Ладно, — Дэнни широко развел руки, — я чувствую себя идиотом.

— Просто стой естественно, это не займет много времени, — заверил его Стив. Он подковылял ближе и петлей накинул рулетку на шею Дэнни, стараясь оставаться в его поле зрения, пока затягивал ее чуть выше воротника. От Дэнни потрясающе пахло. В воздухе чувствовалась тонкая нотка специй, которую Стив уловил, когда наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на цифры.

— Я бы мог и сам тебе это сказать, — тихо заметил Дэнни практически ему в ухо, когда Стив стал записывать измерения. — Указано на этикетке.

— Ага. Вот только кроме воротника ничего здесь не подходит по размеру, так что…

Стив окинул критическим взглядом то, как натягивалась рубашка Дэнни в районе груди, чтобы вместить его плечи, и как пуговицы верхней части планки едва держались в петлях, зато на талии заправленная за пояс ткань морщилась неаккуратными складками. Он готов был поставить половину своей зарплаты на то, что если расправит подвернутые рукава, те окажутся слишком длинными.

Руки Дэнни поднялись вместе с его раздражением. Он сделал глубокий вдох, приготовившись, видимо, встать на защиту своего гардероба, и Стив воспользовался моментом, чтобы быстро обернуть рулетку вокруг его груди, а потом плотно затянул ленту прямо на линии сосков. От неожиданности Дэнни затаил дыхание.

— Если бы твои рубашки тебе подходили, тебя бы здесь не было, — сказал Стив, отпуская его, чтобы добавить запись на планшет.

Дэнни опустил руки и вздохнул.

— Тут ты прав.

Пока Стив мерил длину предплечий, он почувствовал, что Дэнни его рассматривает.

— А для себя ты тоже сам делаешь одежду? — спросил Дэнни.

Стив перешел к запястьям. Пульс Дэнни отстукивал под его пальцами, и чтобы немного отвлечься, Стив оперся на больную ногу.

— Да, — ответил он, переключаясь на другую руку Дэнни, и непонятно зачем добавил: — Благодаря костюму, который на мне сейчас, я попал в подмастерья. Ты мой первый клиент.

Он поднял взгляд и встретился с самодовольной ухмылкой Дэнни.

— То есть я, можно сказать, лишаю тебя девственности.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Да, идеальное сравнение.

  


  
________________________________

  
Всю оставшуюся неделю Стив приходил на работу пораньше, чтобы заниматься выкройками для Дэнни. Он мог бы стукнуть себя за то, что забыл спросить, настолько приталенными Дэнни предпочитает свои рубашки, но потом решил, что тот лучше поймет, о чем его спрашивают, когда будет с чем сравнить, поэтому подготовил три образца. Вырезал их из дешевой ткани и быстро сметал на старинной машинке, занимавшей собой почти всю подсобку. Потом накинул их на вешалку в углу рядом со своим стулом, сам немного отошел в сторону, опираясь на трость, и попытался представить, как будет выглядеть в них Дэнни. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Дэнни выберет классический крой, средний между зауженным и свободным, но Стив предпочел бы одеть его в современную приталенную рубашку. Можно было бы притвориться, что его мнение о фигуре Дэнни — элементарная объективность, но год, проведенный за изучением больничных потолков и попыток заново научиться ходить, сделал Стива чуть более честным с собой.

Повторный визит Дэнни был назначен на пятницу, и когда Стив вышел его встречать, в магазин через витрины пробивалось позднее утреннее солнце. Он снова отправил Дэнни в закрытую занавесками часть комнаты — в основном из-за того, что мышцы в его ногах и спине ощущались как сплавившиеся пружины, и Стиву не хотелось лишний раз это демонстрировать, — и к тому времени, как он вернулся с наметками, Дэнни расстегнул все пуговицы.

Увидев незаконченные муслины, Дэнни в недоумении сдвинул брови.

— Эти штуки выглядят как-то дерьмово, — буркнул он, стягивая с себя рубашку. Хорошо, что Стив предусмотрительно оставил трость у стола, чтобы не увлечься слишком пристальным разглядыванием.

— Это образцы. По ним ты можешь выбрать подходящий крой, прежде чем я начну резать хорошую ткань.

Он сдвинулся на три шага, необходимые, чтобы добраться до платформы, протянул вперед первый образец и повесил два других на крюк в стене.

— Этот самый свободный, два других более узкие.

Дэнни взял первый и надел.

— А ты за какой?

Он озадаченно посмотрел на планки без пуговиц, не до конца понимая, что с ними делать. Стив наскоком шагнул перед Дэнни и вынул ткань из его пальцев.

— На тебе или на мне? — спросил он вполголоса, закрепляя отвороты на булавки, чтобы те не висели.

— На тебе, — так же тихо ответил Дэнни, затем прочистил горло и переступил с ноги на ногу.

Стив жестом показал, что Дэнни нужно повернуться и посмотреть в зеркала позади них Когда Дэнни встал к нему спиной, Стив опустил ладони ему на плечи.

— Лично мне нравится приталенный. Легче двигаться, если нужно… — он покрутил рукой в воздухе. Дэнни кивнул, как бы говоря, что понимает.

Муслин хорошо лег на спине, но:

— По-моему, слишком свободно, — пробормотал Стив почти под нос. Он взглянул через плечо Дэнни и поймал в зеркале его внимательный взгляд. — Но если тебе так нравится, я бы все-таки рекомендовал немного подобрать внизу.

Для наглядности он пальцами прихватил ткань у Дэнни над животом.

Губы Дэнни изогнулись в кривой усмешке.

— Нет, сначала примеряю остальные. Подашь следующую?

Он повернулся и указал на свою грудь, не рискуя связываться с булавками, так что Стив быстро их вынул, но когда потянулся к вешалкам, проклятая нога не успела за движением. Шипя сквозь зубы, Стив начал валиться на бок.

— Но-но-но, — голос Дэнни внезапно раздался ближе, и дорогу Стива к встрече с полом преградило твердое плечо. — Ты в порядке, Макгарретт?

Теплые руки на спине и бедре придерживали его. Стив схватился за плечо Дэнни, непроизвольно сдавил, пытаясь заставить взбунтовавшуюся ногу слушаться, заставить подвернувшуюся лодыжку встать правильно, ступней на пол.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он. Еще половина сил ушла на то, чтобы не уткнуться лицом в мягкую грудь перед ним и просто просто держаться. Как только Стив смог подчинить ногу, то между глубокими вдохами с усилием выпрямляя спину: — Прошу за это прощения. Я в порядке.

— Да черта с два, — прорычал Дэнни, помогая Стиву встать. Его рука на спине крепко сжалась на мгновение, прежде чем отпустить. — Ты выглядишь ужасно, присядь.

Стив сглотнул и оперся рукой на стену, но потом быстро расправил плечи и ответил Дэнни улыбкой, надеясь про себя, что она вышла не слишком жалкой.

— Правда, я в норме. Просто неудачно шагнул.

Он снял с вешалки самый приталенный образец и протянул Дэнни.

— Попробуй этот.

Дэнни взял рубашку, но хмуриться не перестал, словно знал, что Стив далеко не в порядке. И все же Стиву пока удавалось стоять более-менее ровно, несмотря на то, что от колена до бедра ногу прошивали раскаленные иглы. Дэнни отвернулся и снова взошел на платформу. Рассматривая свое отражение в новой рубашке и демонстративно не глядя на Стива, он заметил:

— Это ведь не просто порванное сухожилие, да?

Стив сжал в кулак руку, которой себя не поддерживал. Ему хватило унижения чуть не грохнуться носом вниз перед клиентом. Он не собирался еще и говорить об этом.

— Я бы предпочел не…

— Да нет, все нормально, — перебил Дэнни и повернулся к Стиву лицом. Его руки двигались так же быстро, как его рот. — Тебе не обязательно отвечать, я не хочу лезть не в свое дело, просто я любопытный. — Он разгладил муслин спереди. — Как тебе?

Боль не ушла, но уменьшилась до терпимой, и Стив почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, поэтому сказал:

— Давай я… — и осторожно шагнул вперед, чтобы добавить булавки на планки.

Дэнни заговорил, как только Стив сдвинулся с места:

— Я свое колено раздолбал еще в школе. Помню, как мне нравилась моя трость, потому что с ней можно было наконец выбросить чертовы костыли.

Стив фыркнул — да, он понимал это чувство — и мягко подтолкнул Дэнни, чтобы заставить развернуться и расправить ткань на его плечах.

— С тех пор в меня будто встроен барометр. Всегда чувствую изменения в погоде, — Дэнни на пробу широко развел руки, потом положил их на бедра. Стив наблюдал в зеркале за тем, как рубашка двигалась вместе с ним. — Ого, слушай, здорово.

Как Стив и предполагал, даже в муслине Дэнни выглядел превосходно. Вслух он сказал:

— Да, смотрится неплохо.

— Неплохо, — передразнил Дэнни и снова провел руками по груди. — Ты, мой друг, отлично справился. Поверить не могу… то есть, эта рубашка похожа на половую тряпку, — он потер край рукава между двумя пальцами, — и все равно сидит лучше, чем любая из тех, которые сейчас в моем шкафу. Скажу тебе вот что: я даже не буду примерять последнюю. Это то, что нужно.

Стив кивнул, необъяснимо довольный его реакцией, и засуетился вокруг него, делая булавками мелкие корректировки. Он чувствовал, что Дэнни смотрит, и был благодарен за возможность отвлечься, когда Дэнни спросил:

— Где ты научился шить?

Сейчас вспоминать было не так больно, как в первые несколько раз, и Стив отвечал на вопрос уже достаточно часто, чтобы слова слетели с губ до того, как он их как следует взвесил.

— От мамы. Меня однажды заставили помогать готовить платье для сестры после того, как я сломал швейную машину футбольным мячом.

К его удивлению, после этого Дэнни не засмеялся и не перешел к другой теме, как делали все остальные. Он спросил:

— А сестра?

Стив нахмурился и оторвал взгляд от подола рубашки, который помечал булавками. Костяшки его пальцев прилегли на бедро Дэнни.

— Что сестра?

Дэнни посмотрел на него, как на дурака.

— Разве она не помогла? Это ведь было ее платье.

— Нет, она даже близко к нему не хотела подходить, — ответил Стив, пожав плечами. Он сам не знал, почему продолжал говорить, разве что это был хороший способ не давать Дэнни слишком пристально наблюдать за ним, будто в ожидании, что Стив снова упадет. — Мэри мечтала о платье за четыреста долларов, но отец наотрез отказался, а после случая с мячом платье стало чем-то вроде моего наказания. Починить машинку до выпускного было нереально, так что мы сшивали все вручную.

— Ого, — выдохнул Дэнни. Стив обошел его, чтобы отрегулировать подол с другой стороны.

— Мама сказала Мэри, что это кутюр. Тогда я понятия не имел, о чем она.

Стив улыбнулся воспоминаниям. Да, говорить уже легче. Он слегка потянул за манжет, и Дэнни послушно поднял руку, чтобы дать ему заняться рукавом.

— И что в итоге вышло? — спросил Дэнни.

А вот и вернулась старая боль. Раздулась в груди, знакомая, придавленная всем остальным, что болело.

— Ничего, — тихо сказал Стив, старательно сосредоточившись на своих булавках. — Мама умерла за две недели до выпускного Мэри, и мне пришлось самому выяснить, как закончить платье. Это было… Мне казалось, что я должен.

Свободная рука Дэнни скользнула по его плечу, делясь теплом и сочувствием, и Стив понял, что впервые рассказывал кому-то эту часть истории.

— Я не спал ночами, чтобы успеть, а потом Мэри решила, что вообще не хочет идти на выпускной. Отец тогда сорвался. Мы никогда не видели его таким сердитым, — признался Стив и опустил руки. — Она все-таки надела платье и выглядела великолепно, а на вечеринке напилась и пришла домой вся в блевотине.

Пальцы Дэнни сжались на его плече, и Стив встретился с его открытым и грустным взглядом.

— После этого мы, ну, не очень ладили, — он сделал глубокий вдох и обошел Дэнни, чтобы отрегулировать другой рукав. — Прости. Кажется, я вывалил больше информации, чем ты хотел знать.

— Ерунда, — Дэнни слабо отмахнулся. — Как я и говорил, я любопытный. К тому же у меня ощущение, что ты не рассказываешь об этом каждому встречному, так что я ценю твою откровенность.

Стив поднял взгляд к его лицу, успел поймать быструю улыбку и благодарно кивнул.

— Я, это, — он запнулся, подергав планки за отвороты, — я тут закончил. Первая рубашка должна быть готова к следующей неделе, если вдруг захочешь остановиться и еще раз примерить до того, как я возьмусь за следующие.

— Да, это можно, — ответил Дэнни. Их руки на мгновение коснулись, когда он потянулся снять муслин.

  
________________________________

  
Стив провел большую часть субботы в кровати, поочередно переключаясь между вялостью от мышечных релаксантов и коктейля из обезболивающих и злостью на то, что они ему в принципе нужны. Отсутствие боли разбудило его в половине третьего в воскресенье, и Стив не нашел причин откладывать начало дня, раз уж на выполнение работы у него уходило гораздо больше времени, чем он изначально рассчитывал.

В полдень он был уже в магазине и вырезал первую рубашку Дэнни из гладкого серо-голубого сатина. Хамид тоже ошивался где-то поблизости — Стив все больше убеждался, что тот прячет квартиру в подвале — и даже предложил раскошелиться на доставку еды, чтобы Стив мог остаться и закончить в обеденный перерыв ту часть работы, для которой нужна швейная машинка.

К восьми Стив вернулся домой объевшимся куриных крылышек и с частично готовой рубашкой, аккуратно сложенной в сумку. Он продолжил шить под передачи исторического канала — новостные его раздражали, а так как он больше слушал, чем смотрел, фильмы тоже отпадали. Маленькая игла легко скользила по ткани. Стив расслабился в ритме движений, довольный тем, как ткань в его руках постепенно обретала форму. Казалось, он почти мог слышать голос матери, тихонько смеявшейся над его неуклюжей первой попыткой сделать обметку.

Проведя пальцем по мягкой ткани, Стив оценивающе посмотрел на последний сделанный стежок. Ей бы понравилось.

  
________________________________

  
На следующую примерку Дэнни явился с прижатым к уху телефоном, и весь его вид выдавал крайнее напряжение, как перед готовностью кинуться в драку. Он поднял бровь, когда Стив кивнул на лестницу, и по дороге вверх Стив уловил его сердитое «иди нахер», после которого Дэнни зло ткнул в телефон, сунул его в карман и взмахнул руками так, будто в самом деле хотел схватить себя за волосы.

— Плохой день? — ненавязчиво спросил Стив, снова указывая вперед.

— Это еще мягко сказано, — Дэнни повернулся и без возражений прошел, куда Стив просил. По какой-то причине Стив не мог оторвать от него взгляд, а Дэнни просто продолжал говорить: — Ненавижу начальника, ненавижу коллег. Так сильно, ты бы знал. Мой врач советует снизить уровень стресса, заняться йогой или подобной херней. Да что ему знать о стрессе?

Он принялся яростно расстегивать рубашку, будто пуговицы самолично его обидели. Стив не стал бы возражать, сорви Дэнни пару штук — эта рубашка была оскорблением для его глаз. Он снял с вешалки свою готовую и протянул Дэнни, замечая:

— Вообще-то йога в самом деле хорошо помогает от стресса.

Дэнни сверкнул на него глазами, открыл рот и снова закрыл, словно пытался и не мог придумать, что на это ответить. Стива давно ничего так не веселило.

— Я занимаюсь йогой, — добавил он, пожав плечами. Дэнни недоверчиво фыркнул.

— Не похоже, что тебе знакомо слово «расслабиться», — проворчал он, пока натягивал рубашку Стива. — И не представляю, как попытки свернуться в крендель способны кого-то успокоить.

Стив мог бы заволноваться, глядя, с какой силой Дэнни вдевает пуговицы в петли, но эту рубашку он делал сам, а потому знал, что нитки выдержат.

— Успокоение приносит не столько сам крендель, сколько процесс нахождения телом правильной формы, — сказал он, встречая с открытой невинностью косые сердитые взгляды Дэнни. Было очень забавно. — Не хочешь попробовать позу собаки мордой вниз?

— Отвали, — процедил Дэнни, хотя выглядел он спокойно, так что его возмущения, похоже, были только показными. Стив почувствовал, что с трудом сдерживает ухмылку, но Дэнни все равно не смог бы ее увидеть, потому что сосредоточено застегивал манжеты.

— А я серьезно, — сказал Стив, пуская в ход свое заржавевшее очарование, — форма идеально тебе подходит, раздражение просто стечет на землю.

Дэнни поднял в направлении Стива указательный палец.

— Знаешь, Макгарретт, продавец из тебя ужасный.

Он повернулся к зеркалу и отдернул рукава, а Стив наконец дал волю ухмылке.

— О, но в этом ты по крайней мере хорош, — сказал Дэнни, разводя плечи, будто тестировал диапазон движений, который оставит ему рубашка.

— Я во многом хорош.

Стив не сразу поверил, что в самом деле сказал это вслух. Он нахмурился, пытаясь скрыть замешательство, и прохромал Дэнни за спину, чтобы поправить и так ровный воротник.

— Видишь что-нибудь, что хочется поменять?

— В рубашке? Совершенно ничего.

Повернувшись вполоборота, Дэнни оценил вид сбоку, и Стив отклонился немного назад, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, как прилегает ткань.

— Будто создана для меня, а?

— Ха, — ответил Стив. Крой был выполнен лучшим образом (подогнать рукава к мускулистым плечам Дэнни стало настоящим испытанием для его мастерства), а серо-голубой подчеркивал тон кожи и цвет глаз.

— Что до остального… — в голос Дэнни почти одновременно прокрались растерянность, мечтательность и горечь. — Мало ли чего мне хочется. Мы не всегда получаем желаемое, так ведь?

Стив поднял голову, встретил его взгляд и в этот момент отчетливо понял, что Дэнни имел в виду. Он тоже был сломлен, только носил свою рану внутри и по какой-то причине доверился Стиву настолько, чтобы позволить это увидеть.

— Да, — ответил Стив, — да, верно, — и потом, когда губы Дэнни слегка приподнялись в уголках, добавил: — Можешь звать меня Стив.

  
________________________________

  
Четыре рубашки превратились восемь, потом в пятнадцать. Дэнни настаивал на примерке каждой из них перед выходом. На всякий случай, проверить, не возникло ли каких проблем — так он это объяснял, и Стив знал, что его объяснение — полнейшая чушь, потому что рубашки были отличными. Но это означало, что каждые две недели он заходил на час или два, чтобы подождать, пока Стив закончит последнюю, и заказать новую. И в отличие от большинства клиентов Стива, которые либо не отрывались от телефонов, либо стояли в неловкой тишине, Дэнни с ним разговаривал.

Хамид стал чаще давать ему встречать покупателей, и Стив даже ухитрился, несмотря на свою бестактность, наладить отношения с некоторыми из постоянных. (Он все еще не понимал, почему Хамид так расстроился из-за случая, когда он честно ответил одному мужчине, что его полнят жировые отложения, а не костюм. В конце концов тот сам спросил.)

Стив всегда ощущал легкий трепет, когда Дэнни появлялся в одной из его рубашек, и сегодняшний день не был исключением, вот только…

— Неужели так сложно завязать галстук правильно? — спросил он, дождавшись, пока Дэнни подойдет ближе.

Дэнни с раздраженным вздохом водрузил на стойку пластиковый пакет.

— А куда делось «доброе утро»? Или «чем я могу помочь своему любимому заказчику?», а? Прояви немного уважения к постоянным клиентам.

— Я к тому, что своим ленивым самовязом ты перечеркиваешь качество рубашки.

Стив разгладил собственный галстук, чтобы подчеркнуть аккуратный полувиндзор, и заметил, как глаза Дэнни проследили за движением его руки.

— Молчи, это неважно, — Дэнни тряхнул головой и подтолкнул пакет вперед. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты перешил несколько штанов.

Стив заглянул в пакет и увидел навскидку четыре пары легких брюк разных оттенков серого и синего. Он непонимающе нахмурился.

— Что…

— Давно лежат у меня, хорошие штаны, но, как видишь, я не ношу их, а все потому, что они мне не подходят, — Дэнни говорил быстро, и так же быстро двигались его руки. — И вот я подумал: постойте-ка, я же знаю того, кто мог их перешить.

Он широко развел руки, как бы говоря: и вот я здесь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я перешил твои штаны, — медленно произнес Стив.

Дэнни прищурился.

— Да, я так и сказал.

Он стащил пакет со стола, и Стив приглашающим взмахом трости указал ему на занавески: после тебя. Когда дошел сам, Дэнни внутри что-то ворчал под нос, а пакет с брюками лежал рядом и одна темно-синяя пара уже была расправлена.

— С трудом верится, что это сложно, они просто слишком длинные.

Дэнни скинул ботинки и расстегнул ремень — Стив заставил себя отвернуться и присмотреться к оставшимся брюкам в пакете. Они были от хорошего бренда, немного выцветшие, но в целом явно неношеные.

— Это все? Только длина?

Он услышал, как Дэнни с характерным копошением натянул штанины.

— Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты и сзади их подтянешь.

Обернувшись, Стив увидел, как Дэнни на платформе перед зеркалом хмурился своему отражению. Ему едва удалось сдержать смешок — брюки были почти на три дюйма длиннее, чем нужно, и странно вздувались на бедрах. Из-за плотно облегавшей спину Дэнни рубашки они смотрелись даже более нелепо.

— Да уж, вид и правда не очень.

— Да что ты говоришь, — Дэнни перевел хмурый взгляд на Стива, и Стив наконец подошел.

— Но ты прав, — сказал он, — я могу это исправить.

Воспользовавшись тростью, он подцепил из угла табурет на колесиках, потому что не собирался снимать мерки, стоя на коленях.

— Встань естественно, я начну от краев и пойду вверх, хорошо?

Дэнни взглянул вниз, облизнул губы и кивнул.

— Валяй.

После этого все внимание Стив направил на ноги Дэнни.

Он заканчивал закреплять булавки на первой штанине, когда почувствовал, что Дэнни внезапно напрягся. В зеркале он увидел, как дернулся занавес, и в помещение вошел крупный мужчина в темно-сером костюме. Схватив трость, Стив оттолкнулся и встал с табуретки: ему не нравилось, как оттопыривалось пальто мужчины сбоку на поясе.

Дэнни заговорил первым, с наигранным весельем и выраженным акцентом:

— Мэлоун, какой сюрприз. Не думал, тебя все еще пускают в приличные заведения.

— Я никогда не любил твои шутки, Зуко.

Глубокий бас Мэлоуна звучал под стать его бочковидной фигуре.

— Меня больно ранит, что ты находишь в жизни так мало радости. Очень грустно, правда, — сказал Дэнни, театрально положив руку на сердце и качнувшись на пятках. — Но ты ведь не для того пришел, чтобы этим поделиться?

— Нет. — Мэлоун сверкнул острой улыбкой и вытащи из-под пальто глок, направленный прямо Дэнни в грудь. — Капо хотели передать Сальво послание, и я вызвался.

Для Стива вся комната сузилась до серого костюма и черного глока, до треугольника расстояния между ним, пистолетом и Дэнни. Смутно осознавая, что Дэнни все еще говорит, Стив отступил к стене и придвинулся на шаг ближе к Мэлоуну, который лишь мельком бросил взгляд на него и на трость. У Стива не было сомнений, что Мэлоун планировал убить и его, как свидетеля, но за угрозу однозначно не считал.

Это выбесило Стива сильнее прочего.

Как только обе ноги его встали прочно, дальше он двигался на адреналине и мышечной памяти: выпустил трость, вынул из крепления на поясе ножницы с длинными лезвиями и, сделав шаг вперед, с размаху вбил накопившуюся злость в мясистую шею. Он использовал обе руки, чтобы весом налечь на круглые ручки, направил лезвия под углом к мозгу и толкал, пока ножницы не врезались во внутреннюю сторону черепа. В широко открытых глазах Мэлоуна застыло удивление. Пистолет с глухим стуком упал на ковер, а затем и его хозяин, извергнув из легких тошнотворный клокочущий вздох.

Левая нога Стива не могла сопротивляться инерции — он последовал за Мэлоуном на пол, прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать крик, когда мышцы — то, что от них осталось — перекрутило и крепко заклинило. Мгновение спустя Дэнни стоял рядом с ним на коленях. Его теплая ладонь легла на бедро, и на этот раз Стив не смог сдержать тихий болезненный стон.

— Твою мать, Макгарретт, что за хуйня?

Голос Дэнни звучал надломлено и испуганно, руки беспорядочно бегали, ощупывая повсюду, пытаясь оценить состояние Стива.

— Ты в порядке? Забей, и так ясно, что нет. Ладно, просто… скажи, как тебе помочь? Что тебе нужно?

Стив глубоко задышал. Вдох-выдох. В глазах искрило от боли.

— Судорога, — выдохнул он, — а ты, вот блядь… ты как?

— Как я? Что это, нахрен, за вопрос? — сердито прошипел Дэнни, но его руки ласково гладили бедро Стива рядом с местом, за которое Стив держался. — Я в порядке, у меня все было под контролем, пока ты не выкинул этот… — от его бурной жестикуляции Стив ощутил порывы воздуха рядом с лицом, — этот ниндзя-трюк с долбаными ножницами, господи. Какого хрена, Стив?

— Могу спросить тебя о том же, — выдавил Стив. К счастью, судорога начала проходить, и он мог открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, как с лица Дэнни сошло выражение. — Ты…

— Дэнни!

Сзади раздался стук быстрых шагов. Стив с трудом повернул голову и увидел склонившегося над Дэнни корейца с зиг-зауэром.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил кореец, а потом заметил Мэлоуна. — Охренеть.

— Чин, знакомься, это Стив Макгарретт, — сказал Дэнни, садясь на корточки, и кивнул на Стива. — Стив, это Чин Хо Келли.

Стив тупо моргнул и пригляделся. Келли делал то же самое. Момент узнавания произошел почти одновременно: Чин широко ухмыльнулся и спрятал оружие в наплечную кобуру.

— Какие люди, — сказал он, присаживаясь ближе. — Далеко ты от дома забрался.

— Да уж.

Стив вздохнул и поморщился. Очень далеко. Он отпустил ногу и, оттолкнувшись от пола, сел ровно, чтобы выпрямить свои все еще несговорчивые суставы. Дэнни немного отстранился и пару секунд молча переводил взгляд с Чина на Стива, а потом произнес:

— Стоп, чего? Вы друг друга знаете?

— Мы ходили в одну школу на Гавайях, — первым ответил Чин. — И я работал с отцом Стива.

Он явно хотел взять лодыжку Стива и помочь, но Стив остановил его грозным взглядом, сдавил пальцы над коленом и начал толкать ногу к полу по мере расслабления мышц. Закончив, он посмотрел вверх и улыбнулся Чину — точнее, надеялся, что у него получилась улыбка, хотя, вероятно, преуспел лишь наполовину.

— Я побил все его футбольные рекорды.

— Ну еще бы, — раздраженно фыркнул Дэнни и на этот раз действительно схватился за волосы. — Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? — он посмотрел на тело Мэлоуна в крови, медленно стекавшей по блестящими ручками ножниц в его горле, а затем на Стива, который не мог оторвать глаз от челки Дэнни, торчавшей теперь во все стороны. — Ты! Какого хрена?

За время их знакомства Стив впервые слышал, чтобы лексикон Дэнни был сокращен до такого минимуму. Даже удивительно. И все же он помотал головой: нет уж.

— Ты первый, Дэнни. Ты что, связан с мафией? Чин?

Дэнни что-то забубнил и густо покраснел, непроизвольно сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Чин спокойно ответил:

— Не совсем. Дэнни под прикрытием внедрился в одну из самых влиятельных семей на восточном побережье. — Он вытащил бумажник и раскрыл, чтобы показать Стиву значок. — ФБР, я его куратор.

— Блядь. Был под прикрытием, — выругался Дэнни и снова запустил руки в волосы.

— Почему был? — спросил Стив, и одновременно с ним Чин сказал:

— Мы так близко, Дэнни.

Дэнни потер переносицу.

— Я умею держать рот на замке, — настойчиво заметил Стив. — Не волнуйся за свое прикрытие.

— Подумай об этом, — Чин встал и подошел к Дэнни, тоже пытаясь его убедить. — Капо, очевидно, считают тебя угрозой их положению в семье. Представь, насколько сильнее Сальво станет тебе доверять, когда ты раскроешь ему, что происходит у него за спиной.

— Твою мать, Чин, — начал Дэнни, но потом сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Казалось, он был на грани срыва.

Чин положил руку ему плечо и тихо сказал:

— Осталось недолго, я уверен.

Через несколько мгновений Дэнни выдохнул:

— Ладно, — и, опустив руки, сердито уставился на Стива, будто злость на него могла все исправить. — Твоя очередь. Где ты этому научился? — он кивнул на Мэлоуна.

— Я… служил в спецвойсках, — сказал Стив и понял, что он предпочел бы не обсуждать это, сидя на полу. Звенящая боль утихла до приглушенного гула, поэтому он метнул на Чина еще один взгляд и протянул руку. Чин крепко ухватил его за предплечье, и вместе они поставили Стива на здоровую ногу и трость. — Морская разведка, потом шестой отряд «морских котиков». — Стив мрачно покосился на Дэнни через плечо Чина. — Этот мужик собирался убить нас обоих, так что не надо мне заливать, что у тебя все было под контролем. Я увидел возможность и воспользовался ею.

— Увидел возможность? — прошипел Дэнни. Он обошел Чина, чтобы встать перед Стивом лицом к лицу, ничуть не смущенный их разницей в росте. — Какую, нахуй, возможность? Я разговаривал, Мэлоун разговаривал. Мне всего-то нужно было выиграть пару минут до приезда Чина, и этот ублюдок был бы у нас под арестом, а не с ножницами в башке!

— Да в чем проблема? — Стив с трудом сопротивляется желанию толкнуть Дэнни; учитывая, как непрочно он стоял на ногах, Дэнни без труда смог бы ответным толчком уронить его обратно на задницу. — Это сработало, тебя не напичкали пулями.

Брови Дэнни поползли вверх, и в другой ситуации его выражение в сочетании с растрепанными волосами было бы смешным.

— Пардон, по-твоему, вот это, — он указал на тело, занимавшее почти половину площади на полу, — можно назвать «сработало»? Ты больше не «морской котик», чтоб тебя, ты портной, который не только убил человека, но и себя в процессе покалечил!

Тишина, повисшая после этих слов, была почти абсолютной. Стив чувствовал себя так, будто ему за шиворот опрокинули ведро ледяной воды. Он хотел, чтобы Дэнни зашел дальше и ударил его — было бы таким удовольствием стереть удивление с этого лица. Стив быстро зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул, выпрямляясь как по команде смирно, и демонстративно переключил внимание на Чина.

— Я закрою магазин. Надеюсь, вы тут все приберете к утру до прихода моего босса.

Чин кивнул и достал из кармана сотовый.

— Тогда я на неделе заскочу к тебе, возьму официальные показания, ладно?

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Стив, двигаясь к выходу. Упрямо наступать на настрадавшуюся ногу казалось подозрительно легко, но неважно — завтра он в любом случае за это заплатит.

Когда занавес за спиной задернулся, Стив услышал, как Дэнни его окликнул, но не остановился, пока не добрался до входной двери. Перевернув вывеску на окне, он запер замок и ударил по кнопке выдвижных ворот, потом налег на трость и прислонился лбом к гладкой древесине дверной рамы.

— Ты сюда не вернешься, — сказал он отчетливо и громко.

— Нет. Не могу рисковать, — нога Дэнни с мягким стуком ударила по боковой стороне одной из скамеек в холле. — А жаль. Я надеялся раскрутить Бюро еще на несколько заказов.

Стив выпрямил спину и повернулся, чтобы увидеть на Дэнни. Тот стоял босой посреди зала, спрятав руки в карманы своих нелепо широких штанов, и уже успел более-менее пригладить волосы назад. Стив услышал свой голос будто со стороны:

— И давно?

— Четырнадцать месяцев, — быстро ответил Дэнни и достал из кармана одну руку, чтобы помочь себе жестами. — Я был под прикрытием четырнадцать месяцев, и если сумею превратить вот это, — он обвел рукой помещение, — в полезные доказательства, то останется еще два-три. Конечно, не считая времени, которое потом придется провести под защитой как свидетелю.

Стив не знал, что на это сказать, поэтому просто стоял, подпирая спиной дверную раму. Отток адреналина ощущался знакомо.

— Слушай, э-э-э, — Дэнни вполоборота повернулся к примерочной, где ждал Чин, а затем обратно к Стиву. — Мне надо уходить. Но я хотел сказать…

— Если извинишься, я тебя ударю, — предупредил Стив, чувствуя себя измотанным и раздраженным.

— …сказать спасибо, — закончил Дэнни. За несколько шагов он сократил дистанцию между ними до расстояния вытянутой руки. — Я знаю, каково убить человека, и от того, что выбор был ты или он, лучше не становится. Так что спасибо.

Он протянул Стиву руку, предлагая рукопожатие, подпуская ближе, чем за все то время, пока Стив делал ему рубашки.

Стив колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем взять его ладонь, и сжал так же крепко и уверенно, как в день, когда Дэнни впервые вошел в магазин.

  
________________________________

  
Что бы ни сказал Хамиду Чин, это привело к тому, что на следующее утро, когда Стив пришел в магазин (предварительно закинувшись дозой мощных обезболивающих, которые держал только на самые черные дни), Хамид вручил ему сумку с заготовками для ручной обработки и указал на дверь.

— Поработай неделю дома, — сказал он. — Дай знать, когда закончишь с этим, и я принесу еще.

— А?..

Стив растерялся, не зная, как истолковать выражение на лице Хамида. Что-то среднее между злостью, раздражением и гордостью.

— Я обычно не беру подмастерьев, ты сам знаешь, — Хамид скрестил руки и хмуро посмотрел на Стива поверх очков в квадратной оправе. Стив кивнул, потому что десятилетний опыт общения с вышестоящими офицерами научил понимать, когда лучше держать комментарии при себе. — Но я задолжал услугу, плюс налоговые скидки за найм инвалидов-ветеранов казались привлекательными, а твое портфолио выглядело не совсем безнадежно. С тех пор много воды утекло, но я точно не ожидал, когда брал тебя, что однажды мне придется выводить с ковра кровавые пятна.

— Зато на стены не попало… — попытался отшутиться Стив, но стало очевидно, что это не сработает, когда Хамид с горечью вздохнул и потер ладонью свою почти под ноль подстриженную голову.

— Наверное, мне нужно радоваться, что в случае чего ты сможешь взять на себя еще и роль вышибалы, — фыркнул он, и Стив наконец немного расслабился. Гордость во взгляде Хамида вышла на первый план, хоть он и пытался не показывать этого слишком откровенно. — Как бы там ни было, те ножницы стоили восемьдесят баксов. Расходы на новые я вычту из твоей зарплаты.

— И ковер, — напомнил Стив, но Хамид отмахнулся.

— За него уже заплатило ФБР, — проворчал он и после паузы добавил: — Если думаешь, что я слепой и не вижу, что тебе больно, то ошибаешься. Иди домой и прострочи все, что я дал.

У Стива не было ни сил, ни желания отбиваться от настырной опеки Хамида, поэтому он так и сделал: пошел домой.

  
________________________________

  
Прошло три недели. Стив уже настроился провести вечер за марафоном «Оружейников» по Дискавери в компании груды рубашек, когда зазвонил телефон. Из кухни.

— Да бля, — буркнул Стив. Его квартира — а скорее, хорошо обустроенная студия, — была маленькой, но дорога до трубки все равно растянулась на довольно много звонков.

— Чего? — гаркнул он, надеясь скрыть за злостью то, каких усилий ему стоило выбраться из кресла.

— Стив?

— Дэнни?

— Он самый, — в трубке послышался отрывистый смех. Голос Дэнни звучал вымученно и непривычно грубо.

— Как ты достал этот номер? — спросил Стив, беря медленный курс назад вместе с телефоном.

— Ну-у-у, — уклончиво начал Дэнни, — возможно, я попросил Чина немного злоупотребить полномочиями. Слегка. Чуть-чуть.

Стив упал в кресло со вздохом, которым выразил все, что чувствовал по этому поводу.

— Серьезно?

— Да, я просто… — Дэнни осекся. — Ты в последнее время не смотрел новости?

— Нет, давно уже не… Подожди, а ты… Все закончилось?

Что-то екнуло в груди. Изо всех сил пытаясь это игнорировать, Стив откинулся на спину и рассеянно потер ноющее бедро.

— М-м-м, не совсем, — ответил Дэнни. По голосу казалось, будто он впервые за долгий день позволил себе расслабиться. — Прошло ли расследование успешно? Да. Получилось ли арестовать половину из тех, кто связан с организованной преступностью на Восточном побережье? Да. Закончилось ли все для меня? Нет, если я хочу выжить, чтобы дать показания. А я, друг мой, очень этого хочу.

— Так зачем звонишь? Разве ты не должен быть под охраной свидетелей?

— Вообще-то, да, поэтому, опять-таки, пришлось совсем чуть-чуть нарушить правила, — Дэнни фыркнул. Стив мог представить, как он сейчас сжимает указательный и большой пальцы, чтобы показать, насколько незначительным было его нарушение. — Завтра в какое-то время меня увезут в какое-то место, не подлежащее разглашению.

— Это ответило только на один из моих вопросов, — Стив вжался затылком в подголовник кресла. — Зачем ты звонишь мне?

— Неужели настолько сложно поверить, что я просто хотел с тобой поговорить? Узнать, как ты, рассказать, что происходит у меня?

— Я всего лишь портной, Дэнни, — холодно заметил Стив. Надо же, он думал, что уже переболело, но видимо нет.

На несколько долгих мгновений в трубке повисла тишина.

— Нет, Стив, — наконец сказал Дэнни хрипло, — не для меня. Зачем я, по-твоему, постоянно возвращался и доставал тебя, хотя мог просто забрать свои вещи и больше не появляться на пороге магазина?

Стив набрал воздуха в грудь, но Дэнни продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа:

— Неважно, забудь, дело вот в чем. Завтра мне придется уехать, и в этом месте нет ничего, о чем я буду скучать. Кроме тебя.

— Что… — Стив сглотнул. Воздух в комнате вдруг стал слишком сухим. — Что ты…

— Понимаешь, когда-то у меня было все, о чем можно мечтать, а потом я все проебал, — Дэнни заговорил тише. — И я согласился на эту работу, эту… долгосрочную халтуру с прикрытием, потому что больше мне ничего оставалось. Но когда я внедрился, то увяз так глубоко, что уже не всегда различал, где дно, а где поверхность. Я был в полушаге от своего предела. И вот появляешься ты, глоток чистого воздуха, прямолинейный, как бульдозер. Я впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что мог хоть на мгновение расслабиться, и мне казалось, мне… Блядь, мне казалось, что время с тобой было единственным честным и настоящим во всем этом ебучем бардаке, в который превратилась моя жизнь. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

У Стива слегка кружилась голова. Он зацепился за первое, что пришло на ум:

— Честным?

— Ну блядь, да, я не мог сказать тебе свое имя, знаю, — теперь Дэнни звучал раздраженно и, скорее всего, начал размахивать руками. — Но все остальное, о чем мы говорили и о чем молчали, было правдой, ясно? Пожалуйста, поверь хотя бы этому.

Через два удара сердца Стив тихо ответил:

— Ладно, Дэнни. Да, я… Ладно.

— Вот и хорошо, больше спасибо. — Дэнни испустил тяжелый и долгий вздох. — Ну что, какие планы на вечер? Что-нибудь интересное?

Стив не сдержал удивленный смешок.

— Да нет, мой босс продолжает выгонять меня домой, чтобы делать ручную работу, так что вот.

— Думаю, связь продержится еще часа полтора, — сказал Дэнни. — Ты ведь можешь шить и говорить одновременно, да?

Стив переключился на громкую связь и уложил трубку на подлокотнике.

— Да, Дэнни, могу.

  
________________________________

  
За следующие несколько недель Стив дважды проверял новости в поисках историй, связанных с мафией, и только через два месяца, в серый день в середине ноября он напомнил себе, что ему вообще-то нечего ждать. И некого. Они с Дэнни поговорили тем вечером, и Стив шил все семьдесят восемь минут, пока на одноразовом телефоне Дэнни не истекло время. Их прощание было легким и незатянутым, потому что оба прекрасно понимали, как все будет дальше.

Стив все равно по нему скучал.

Он отвлекался делами: целиком посвятил себя новой карьере, как когда-то посвящал самой первой, потому что по-другому не умел, а вечера вторника и субботы отводил под баскетбол на колясках в центре «Бетесда» — весьма жесткий, надо заметить. Он пробыл в команде дольше года и все еще играл до смешного плохо, но всегда покидал площадку с чувством приятной усталости.

Его бывшие сослуживцы снова заглянули в гости, и встреча прошла так же неловко, как и все предыдущие — Стив искренне любил этих ребят и безусловно им доверял, но прекрасно видел, как они смотрят на него, как держатся при разговоре, будто переходят минное поле. Он знал, что Бик видит перед глазами жгут, которым перевязывал бедро Стива, Сэм считает в уме количество ППИ, которые обматывал вокруг туловища Стива, Майк с точностью до шага помнит расстояние, которое они несли Стива на себе. Стив знал, о чем они думают, помимо благодарности, потому что он тоже об этом думал, и он любил их, но, господи, это выматывало, и потому он не сильно расстроился, когда они ушли.

Стив удивился тому, как сильно возненавидел зиму в Вашингтоне. Раньше он ничего не имел против снега, но это было до того, как он попытался пройтись по нему с тростью. После первого раза, когда он явился на работу с мокрым пятном на заднице, Стив начал носить с собой сменную одежду и надевать на улицу самые дешевые карго.

Одним январским утром Хамид с мрачным видом остановил его у входа в подсобку до того, как Стив успел переодеться. Стив попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз Хамид такое делал, но был уверен, что в последнее время не оставлял в магазине никаких кровавых пятен, поэтому огляделся в поисках подсказки. Потом постарался незаметно повернуться к Хамиду правой стороной, но тот не клюнул.

— Насколько все плохо? — он поднял руку в жесте «а ну покажи» и судя по лицу был не в настроении спорить, поэтому Стив развернулся к нему спиной, демонстрируя последствия сегодняшней прогулки до работы. — Как это случилось?

Стив не стал объяснять грязь на коленях — тормозя, автобус выплеснул из-под колес впечатляющее количество слякоти — и сразу перешел к широкой мокрой полосе на левом боку от ноги до самого плеча.

— Поскользнулся на остановке, упал на тротуар.

Он не сумел скрыть, что до сих пор чувствовал себя на ногах немного неуверенно. Хамид цокнул языком и агрессивно набросился с платком на влажную сторону его головы, пока Стив стягивал пальто.

— Ты слишком часто падаешь. Совсем себя угробишь.

— Нет, я… — Стив прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать шипение, когда задел свежий синяк на локте. — Я в порядке.

Немного отступив, Хамид скрестил руки на груди, задумчиво нахмурился и сказал:

— Ни черта ты не в порядке. Не обижайся, но, я думаю, не стоит тебе оставаться в Вашингтоне.

  
________________________________

  
И вот так две недели спустя Стив оказался в самолете до Гонолулу.

Он до сих пор не до конца понимал, каким образом Хамид это провернул — обменял, как футболиста, другу из Гонконга, расширявшему бизнес на Гавайях, — но, тем не менее, спустя шесть лет с последнего визита Стив снова возвращался домой.

  
________________________________

  
Стив помнил свой последний разговор с отцом кусками и обрывками. Все тело болело, он позвонил в перерыве между дозами морфина, чтобы не заснуть во время международной связи. Лучше всего ему запомнилось то, как сильно он не хотел, чтобы отец приезжал в Ландштуль, как невыносима была мысль, что отец увидит его таким, и как отчаянно в то же время Стив хотел, что тот все равно приехал.

Через два дня к нему зашел капеллан и сообщил, что у отца случился инсульт с летальным исходом.

Все договоренности проводились по телефону в дни между операциями. Из этих разговоров Стив тоже мало что помнил помимо того, что остался ими доволен, поэтому не спрашивал у Мамо подробности во время последующих ежемесячных созвонов насчет дома.

Но подумал, что, возможно, стоило, когда в гостиной ему пришлось тростью обороняться от рассерженной, одетой в гидрокостюм кореянки с кухонным ножом.

— Ты какого хрена тут делаешь? — возмутился Стив.

— Я живу здесь, хаоле, а ты какого хрена тут делаешь? — в ответ возмутилась девушка. Стив заметил у нее на колене защитную эластичную повязку, да и с виду она была килограмм на тридцать легче него, хотя нож в руке держала крепко, и Стив не мог уверенно сказать, кто победит, если она подберется достаточно близко.

— Я здесь вырос! — он даже не знал, что злило его сильнее: присутствие постороннего или то, что гостиная выглядела совершенно неузнаваемо. — Это мой дом!

— Чушь. Арендодатель обязан уведомить за сутки до прихода.

— Я не… Я просто хотел домой.

Чувствуя, что такими темпами скоро потеряет равновесие, Стив опустил трость и оперся на нее — после шестнадцати часов в дороге все, о чем он мечтал, это лечь в кровать.

Воинственность девушки исчезла в одно мгновение. Она отвела нож в сторону, а гневный взгляд сменился открытым и чутким.

— Черт, прости. Ты, наверное, Стиви. Мамо о тебе рассказал. Я Коно Калакауа, — она переложила нож в другую руку и протянула Стиву освободившуюся. Ее хватка была теплой и крепкой.

— Стив Макгарретт, — сказал Стив. — Только Мамо можно звать меня Стиви.

— Давай-ка присядь, — Коно кивком указала мимо него в сторону кухни. Стив последовал туда, не зная, готов ли увидеть, как изменилась кухня, но барная стойка выглядела довольно привлекательно. Коно засуетилась, убирая нож и зарываясь в холодильник.

— Я так понимаю, Мамо не сказал, что сдает дом?

— Нет? — Стив почесал подбородок. Он смутно припоминал что-то о коммунальных платежах и документах. — Или да… Не знаю, возможно. Я тогда не очень внимательно слушал.

Коно поставила на стол тарелку и разложила впечатляющий разнообразием набор продуктов для бутерброда.

— Мамо говорил о твоем отце, соболезную, — сказала она. Стив вежливо кивнул, но удивился, когда она продолжила: — А все это, — и покружила пальцем, указывая в общем направлении Стива, — произошло в то же время?

— Потому и плохо помню, — ответил Стив, стащив из тарелки ломтик сыра.

— Ирак или Афганистан? — спросила Коно, пока складывала на хлеб ингредиенты. Когда Стив затянул с ответом, она подняла на него понимающий взгляд. — Я физиотерапевт, ко мне направляют многих из Триплера.

— Афганистан, — сказал Стив. — СВУ, больше двух лет назад. А у тебя что? — он указал на ее колено.

— Неудачное падение на серфинге. — Коно добавила к своему пугающе огромному бутерброду еще один ломтик хлеба и яростно прихлопнула сверху ладонью. — В четырнадцать я участвовала в профессиональных заездах, а год спустя выбила колено. Решила, что помогать другим встать на ноги тоже довольно круто. — Она откусила от сэндвича гигантский кусок и вдруг посмотрела на Стива широкими глазами. — Ой, тебе тоже сделать?

  
________________________________

  
После того как они поели, Стив попытался уйти, чтобы снять номер в гостинице, но Коно наотрез отказалась его отпускать и отправила в «комнату для гостей», которой — Стив был уверен — раньше в доме не было: крайнюю часть веранды перестроили, столовую сдвинули к ней, чтобы вместить новенькую ванну и спальню с широкими окнами и видом на океан.

— Такое я бы запомнил, — пробурчал Стив, но Коно лишь пожала плечами.

— Когда я въехала, это все здесь уже было, — сказала она. — Кстати, для справки: половина моей семьи служит в полиции Гонолулу, и я уже написала кузену, чтобы он тебя пробил. А еще у меня чуткий сон.

Стив улыбнулся и поднял перед собой руку.

— Клянусь, я просто хочу проспать два дня подряд. И спасибо. Я разберусь с этим, — он жестом обвел комнату, имея в виду их ситуацию с проживанием, — завтра.

— Да не парься, завтра я все равно буду на Северном берегу. Хочу поймать последние зимние волны.

Слабо стукнув по дверной раме на прощанье, Коно закрыла за собой дверь.

Стив развернулся и еще раз осмотрел комнату: широкая кровать, прозрачные занавески, скромная мебель. Только необходимый минимум, словно никто особо не старался ее обустроить. Ванная была такой же — пригодная для пользования, но в ней отчетливо ощущалась незаконченность. Стив удивился, обнаружив поручни рядом со странно высоким туалетом и в просторной душевой, но слишком устал, чтобы над этим задумываться. В кровать он упал с грацией срубленного дерева.

  
________________________________

  
Верная своему слову Коно ушла из дома до того, как Стив проснулся. Хотя за счет разницы часовых поясов по гавайскому времени он встал довольно рано, ощущение было таким, будто он проспал вечность. Первым делом он решил созвониться с Мамо.

— Стиви! — ответил Мамо как всегда радостно. — Как твои дела? У вас там все еще идет снег?

— Да, у них там все еще идет снег, — ответил Стив, ставя кружку чая на бедро, чтобы согреть его. — Но у меня теперь работа в Гонолулу.

— Ясно, значит, домой возвращаешься, — Мамо довольно хмыкнул. Стив услышал на фоне звуки прибоя. — Когда приедешь?

— Вообще-то я уже здесь, — сказал Стив. — В своем доме.

— Тогда ты, наверное, уже познакомился с Коно? Она кама’аина, хороший серфер. — Он сделал паузу, и Стив собирался ответить, но до Мамо, видимо, как раз кое-что дошло. — Погоди, ты хочешь жить в доме? Ты не читал, что я тебе присылал? Ее контракт продлится до апреля.

Стив хмыкнул: конечно, не читал. Мамо продолжил говорить, и теперь его голос звучал слегка встревоженно:

— Нельзя ее выгонять, Стиви. Может, поживешь пока у меня?

— Нет, все в порядке, сами разберемся. Потом сообщу тебе, что мы решили.

Коно оставила записку, в которой просила подождать ее возвращения, чтобы они обсудили, как поступить.

— Но у меня к тебе есть другой вопрос. Где вещи моего отца?

— Большинство из тех, что сейчас есть в доме, принадлежали ему, — сказал Мамо. — Последние пару лет он занимался ремонтом. Остальное я сдал в камеру хранения, могу отдать ключ, когда увидимся.

Стив сглотнул подступивший к горлу горький ком и осторожно переставил кружку на стол.

— А комната для гостей? Когда она появилась?

— Ох, Стиви, — Мамо вздохнул в трубку. — Джон начал планировать ее в ту неделю, когда тебя ранили, после разговора с врачами. Когда тебя перевезли в Германию, он уже договорился с подрядчиками и собирался встретить тебя в Мэриленде. Предполагалось, что к моменту вашего возвращения работа будет закончена.

— Значит, ты…

Стиву казалось, что он задыхается, просто не может дышать.

— Джон заранее все оплатил, — тихо сказал Мамо. — И я все еще надеялся, что ты вернешься домой, поэтому довел его план до конца.

Перед тем, как повесить трубку, Стив сумел выдавить из себя только едва слышное, искреннее «спасибо». Он провел рукой вдоль бедра, непроизвольно отслеживая пальцами через джинсы грубые края шрамов, и наконец-то — впервые — позволил себе оплакать потерю отца.

  
________________________________

  
Итак, они с Коно сторговались на том, что ее арендная плата уменьшится вдвое, и на следующие три месяца Стив обзавелся соседкой. Идея делить с кем-то дом показалась Стиву менее удачной на следующее утро, когда последствия резкой смены климата наконец дали о себе знать, и он едва доковылял до кухни. Чего ему точно не было нужно и не хотелось, это терпеть чье-то давящее беспокойство.

Оказалось, он зря переживал: Коно будто интуитивно чувствовала, когда его затруднения нужно было игнорировать, а когда стоило вмешаться, и предлагала помощь, не выражая при этом жалости. После первого такого раза Стив еще и перестал спорить с ней, потому что в эти моменты Коно больше походила на сержанта-инструктора, чем на простого сочувствующего. Каким-то образом она даже вытянула из него обещание, что он не пойдет плавать первый раз, пока ее не будет поблизости.

— Я плавал в этом заливе еще до того, как научился ходить, — ворчливо заметил Стив.

Коно помрачнела.

— А за последние два года ты хоть раз ходил по песку?

Стив решил проигнорировать ее аргумент и добавить собственный — у него пока даже плавок не было, но он до ужаса соскучился по океану.

— Я шесть лет был «морским котиком» и знаю, на что способен.

— А что в твоей ноге больше нет половины мышц, ты не забыл?

Да уж, она не пыталась смягчить удары.

— Я много плавал во время реабилитации.

— Ага, в бассейне.

Стив скрестил на груди руки и хмуро на нее уставился. Коно хмурилась в ответ.

— Я могу помочь тебе снова встать на доску, — сказала она, и «если» в конце прозвучало так же ясно, как если бы она сказала это вслух.

— Господи, ладно, хорошо, — сдался Стив, всплеснув руками, и вдруг обнаружил себя в ее объятиях.

С тех пор так и повелось: Стив плавал почти каждое утро, а Коно не уходила на работу, пока не слышала, что он вернулся на веранду. Было немного странно знать, что кто-то за ним приглядывал, но еще это было довольно мило.

Он купил внедорожник (ему очень понравился большой темно-синий пикап, но когда Стив попробовал представить, как будет забираться на водительское сиденье в конце долгого дня, то быстро передумал) и начал работать в ателье Ву в центре Гонолулу, шить легкие шелковые костюмы и рубашки для клиентов, которые сильно отличались от элитной вашингтонской публики Хамида. Всю первую рабочую неделю Стив проводил вечера за просмотром китайских фильмов, чтобы освежить в памяти свой кантонский — оказалось, что Хамид учился с Джеральдом в Гонконге, и как только Джеральд узнал, что Стив его понимает, он полностью перешел с идеального английского на родной.

Джеральд сказал, что соглашение Стива с Хамидом все еще в силе, поэтому в особенно плохие дни Стив мог выполнять работу на дому. Шить, сидя на пляже, было намного приятнее, чем в маленькой вашингтонской квартирке, даже если боль мешала по-настоящему этим наслаждаться.

В середине марта Коно организовала луау на день рождения своей сестры и заставила Стива помогать с приготовлениями. На первых порах Стив нормально переносил толпу незнакомых людей, но их становилось все больше, и он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз этот дом и двор были настолько переполнены.

— Приятель, ты выглядишь ошарашенным, — послышался приветливый голос у Стива за плечом. Стив повернулся и увидел знакомое лицо.

— О, тебя я знаю, — он улыбнулся.

— Еще бы, — ответил Чин, хлопая Стива по плечу и пожимая протянутую руку. — Островная жизнь тебе к лицу, Макгарретт.

— Что тебя привело? — Стив отпустил его, чтобы указать на творившийся в доме хаос.

Чин кивнул в ту же сторону.

— Семья. Коно и Кейки мои кузины, а работу на материке больше не получится использовать как оправдание, чтобы не приходить.

Стив повел его через толпу в относительно тихий уголок веранды. По дороге Чин захватил две бутылки пива.

— Теперь ты работаешь здесь?

— Да, перевелся в октябре прошлого года. А ты?

— Зимой в Вашингтоне невыносимо, — Стив плюхнулся на стул и взял у Чина предложенную бутылку. — А у Хамида нашелся друг, как раз открывающий здесь ателье, так что он меня, считай, пропихнул по блату.

— Наверное, это было несложно, — заметил Чин. И правда, подумал Стив, не очень. Жить в окружении вещей, которые его отец не успел закончить, по-прежнему было немного больно, но все же он был рад вернуться домой.

  
________________________________

  
Переезд Коно в последние две недели апреля больше напоминал плавный отток прилива. Стив даже удивился, когда она попыталась отдать ему ключи, и вернул обратно.

— Лучше оставь. На всякий случай, вдруг я свои потеряю или еще чего.

Коно задумчиво усмехнулась, потом дернула за брелок в руках, что-то отсоединяя.

— Тогда вот, — она протянула ему другую связку, — держи мои запасные ключи. На случай, вдруг я свои потеряю. Или еще чего.

Даже после переезда она поддерживала со Стивом связь — присылала странные фотографии, ходила болеть за его ужасную игру в баскетбол на колясках, приглашала на серфинг. Чин заходил регулярно, как часы, иногда делился подробностями о своих расследованиях и спрашивал мнение Стива — ему было достаточно того, что в прошлом у Стива был допуск к секретным данным, чтобы доверять подобную информацию, и Стив ценил это больше, чем осмеливался не то что сказать, но даже попытаться сформулировать.

Однажды июньским утром, как раз когда Стив готовился сметать карманы к нескольким льняным рубашкам, в подсобку просунул голову Джеральд.

— Новый клиент. Попросил тебя, — сказал он в своей обычной резкой манере, которая по какой-то причине никогда не казалась грубостью. — Третья комната, говорит, ему нужны рубашки.

Стив дошел до примерочной и замер прямо в створках раздвижных дверей, вдруг почувствовав себя так, будто только что поднялся на вершину гигантских американских горок и теперь летел обратно к земле. Посетитель стоял в полуразвороте к нему, осматривая помещение. Светлые волосы, широкие плечи, руки в карманах.

— Дэнни? — вырвалось у Стива очень тихо, почти на выдохе.

Дэнни повернулся, на его губах играла легкая нерешительная улыбка.

— Привет, Стив.

В ответ Стив смог только тупо моргнуть, поэтому Дэнни достал руки из карманов и постучал кулаком по своей груди.

— Знаешь, кажется, мы так и не познакомились по-человечески. В общем, — он подошел ближе и протянул Стиву руку точно так же, как много месяцев назад, — привет, я Дэнни Уильямс.

Стив пожал его руку на автопилоте и держал в своей, вероятно, дольше, чем того требовали приличия, но Дэнни тоже отпустил не сразу.

— Что ты…

Его ни разу по-настоящему не оглушали ударом, но Стив подозревал, что ощущение были бы весьма схожими с тем, что он чувствовал в этот момент.

— Оказалось, когда ты играешь ключевую роль в уничтожении крупной преступной семьи, Бюро проявляет больше желания одобрить, наконец, запрос на перевод, — Дэнни почесал щетину на подбородке. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Ты перевелся?

Стив больше не мог стоять неподвижно — что-то теплое в груди сжалось в тугой клубок. Он шагнул в сторону, переключая внимание на комод под стеной, и почувствовал, что Дэнни тоже развернулся, следил за ним.

— Здесь моя дочь, так что я именно там, где хочу быть.

Клубок тепла упал в живот остывшим камнем, но Стив не собирался этого показывать. Он взял с комода планшет для записей и снова подошел к Дэнни, пытается вспомнить, что нужно спрашивать, когда говоришь с родителем.

— Сколько ей лет?

— Почти девять, — гордо ответил Дэнни. Его взгляд расфокусировался, как будто он больше не видел перед собой Стива. — Я пропустил целые годы ее жизни с тех пор, когда ее мать переехала сюда. Теперь у меня есть двенадцать дней в месяц. Они не компенсируют всего потерянного времени, но это лучше, чем мой прошлый вариант.

Стив прочистил горло и посмотрел на пол, чтобы видеть, куда с таким усердием ставит свою трость.

— Джеральд сказал, что тебе нужны рубашки. Я могу получить твои старые мерки у Хамида, если готов подождать где-то неделю, или могу сегодня же взять новые, сделать шаблон с нуля.

Когда тишина затянулась, Стив поднял взгляд и увидел, что Дэнни за ним наблюдает. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но Дэнни кивнул и наконец ответил:

— Да, думаю, лучше так и сделать, то есть все по новой. Мне встать туда? — он указал на зазеркаленный угол в дальней части комнаты и обогнул трость Стива, чтобы пройти к нему.

Стив медленно зашагал следом. Встав на платформу, Дэнни оказался со Стивом на одном уровне глаз, и его пристальное, почти физически ощутимое внимание начало щекотать нервы.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он тихо. — Видно, что ходишь на пляж.

— Да… — начал Стив, вспомнив о пляже, который любил больше всего — тихий участок за своим домом у океана, — но тут до него вдруг дошло, во что Дэнни одет: одна из сшитых им рубашек, серебристо-белая с тонкими угольными полосками (о да, прострочить их было тем еще испытанием), и…. — Ты надел галстук.

Простой синий, хорошо сочетавшийся с рубашкой и завязанный идеальным узлом. Дэнни пригладил галстук к груди, скользя ладонью по шелку.

— Это моя рабочая одежда.

— Мы на Гавайях.

— Правда? А я-то думал, что не туда свернул и оказался в Сан-Диего.

Улыбка Дэнни росла вместе с недоумением Стива.

— Никто не носит галстуки на Гавайях.

Стив не знал, почему, но это его нервировало, было неправильным и, наверное, слишком напоминало Вашингтон. С возвращения на Оаху он видел галстуки раза, может быть, три, а свои даже не распаковал.

— Ну а я ношу, — ответил Дэнни. Улыбка сошла с его лица, брови нахмурились. Он упер руки в бока, будто настроился на серьезный спор, в котором не собирался проигрывать, поэтому Стив сдал немного назад.

— Ладно, как знаешь. По крайней мере, ты наконец правильно его завязал, — сказал он, и Дэнни для подтверждения приподнял подбородок. — Вот только мне надо… — Стив указал на шею Дэнни непишущим концом ручки.

Хмурая складка на его лбу разгладилась, но взгляд Дэнни не отвел, просто расслабил узел и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, оголяя горло. Ждал.

Стив старался двигаться четко и профессионально, сохранять дистанцию, чтобы не вдыхать слабый аромат парфюма Дэнни. Он быстро снял мерки, отметив про себя, что некоторые показатели отличались от прошлых — Дэнни чуть больше раздался в плечах, потерял около дюйма на талии.

— Давно ты здесь? — спросил Дэнни, понизив голос, пока Стив стоял близко.

— С февраля, — чуть невнятно произнес Стив, потому что держал во рту ручку. — А ты?

— Пару недель. Еще обустраиваюсь и осваиваюсь на работе. Программа защиты свидетелей хороша, конечно, но я буду счастлив, если до конца жизни не увижу ни одной коровы.

— Коровы? — Стив обернул метр на запястье Дэнни и поднял глаза.

— Меня засунули на заводскую ферму в ебучей Небраске. Можно подумать, я не был белой вороной среди мексиканцев и гигантских фермеров, — сказал Дэнни. Его рука дернулась, словно он хотел бы ею взмахнуть.

— А, — что ж, это объясняло разницу в размерах, но Стив не мог придумать, что еще сказать. Он отпустил руку Дэнни, сунул ручку за ухо и обошел его сзади, чтобы измерить длину спины, хотя не сказать чтобы он ожидал увидеть там изменения.

— Но я рад снова работать с Чином, — продолжил Дэнни, и руки Стива застыли, не дойдя до его спины. Стив посмотрел через его плечо и встретил в зеркале его взгляд. Дэнни хитро улыбнулся, как будто делился чем-то личным, только между ними. — Скажу тебе так: Чин Хо Келли — тот еще любопытный засранец, любит совать нос, куда не просят.

— Это он сказал тебе, что я здесь.

Чувства снова собрались в груди клубком тепла. Стив боялся отвести взгляд, не осознавал, что его руки двигаются, пока не понял, что положил их Дэнни на лопатки.

Дэнни повернул к нему голову.

— Я спросил. Он… намекнул.

— Это… — Стив сглотнул, пытаясь дышать спокойно. — Это то, о чем мы не говорили.

Он ладонями ощутил, как Дэнни слегка откинулся назад, сильнее прижался.

— Было бы непрофессионально. Да и Чин слушал.

— А сейчас? — тихо спросил Стив.

— А сейчас я могу быть честным, — ответил Дэнни. Его взгляд был непоколебим, одна рука поднялась и легла на грудь. Мышцы и кости его спины под пальцами Стива сместились. — Я скучал по тебе.

Из горла вырвался короткий и острый смешок. Стив закрыл глаза, уперся лбом в макушку Дэнни и прошептал:

— Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Примерно так же чувствуешь себя, дергая за вытяжной трос после прыжка, в момент, когда долгое падение прерывается, и парашют подбрасывает тебя вверх. Стиву казалось, что сейчас только тепло Дэнни под руками и лбом удерживало его прямо, и Дэнни, будто зная, крепче встал на ноги, без слов предлагая Стиву опереться на него.

— Это хорошо, — заговорил он едва громче шепота. — То есть хорошо не в том смысле, что мы почти хренову вечность к этому шли, и, не буду врать, меня немного смущает, что у Чина были догадки. Но хорошо, что между нами нет недопонимания. Теперь мы можем, знаешь, сдвинуться куда-то с одной точки, и, возможно, мне даже не придется тратить весь свой заработок на предлог зайти и поговорить с тобой, потому что Бюро больше не покрывает эти расходы. Плюс я не буду чувствовать себя помешанным преследователем из-за того, что хочу видеть тебя вне профессиональной обстановки, если понимаешь, в общем, вот это хорошо. — Дэнни дернул плечом. — Стив? Ты же не против, да?

Стив приобнял Дэнни за плечи и выпрямился, снова ловя его взгляд в отражении.

— Да, я… Не против.

Он растянул рулетку вдоль позвоночника Дэнни и не пропустил мимо ушей его тихий вздох.

— Ты все еще хочешь рубашку?

— Э-э-э, да, — Дэнни сделал паузу и почесал над бровью. — Мне нужна розовая.

— Розовая.

Стив не был уверен, что правильно расслышал.

Дэнни развернулся и посмотрел на него прямо.

— Судя по всему, в участке так заведено: если белый, переехавший и с материка новичок проигрывает заведомо нечестный спор, ему придется надеть на работу что-нибудь на выбор победителя. Что-нибудь компрометирующее.

Стив поднял брови.

— И ты считаешь компрометирующим розовый цвет?

— Нет, видишь ли, я-то не считаю, — ответил Дэнни, для убедительность подняв перед собой указательный палец. — У меня есть дочь, ясно? Я ходил в розовом, меня обливали блестками, к моей спине даже привязывали крылья. Посмотрел бы я, как ты сможешь, глядя в глаза трехлетнему ребенку, отказаться поиграть в фей. Розовый для меня не проблема, но кое-кто в моем участке, по-видимому, думает иначе, так что пусть подавится. Я хочу розовую рубашку и знаю, что ты можешь сделать ее такой, что я буду носить ее с гордостью.

Уголки губ Стива поползли вверх еще на середине тирады Дэнни, а когда тот закончил — Стив вовсю улыбался, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть.

— С гордостью, значит?

— С гордостью, да, именно так я и сказал.

Дэнни резко кивнул, давая понять, что тема закрыта, но на его лице тоже проступила ухмылка. Получалось, что Дэнни Уильямс не сильно отличался от Дэнни Зуко — возможно, был менее успешным по жизни, но в остальном таким же, каким Стив его помнил.

Прищурившись, Дэнни ткнул в практически пустой лист на планшете Стива.

— В чем дело, ты решил не записывать мои мерки?

Стив посмотрел, куда показывает Дэнни, и засмеялся.

— Это ни к чему. Мы всегда помним своих первых.

  
________________________________

  
Боль вырвала Стива из сна перед самым рассветом. Половину его мышц туго свело, но Стив подавил крик и сосредоточился на дыхании, чтобы переждать судорогу, а потом какое-то время просто лежал и прислушивался к пульсации в бедре, пока не пришел к выводу, что сегодня будет один из плохих дней, которых у него не было уже много недель. Повышение физической активности, вызванной переездом, стало отличной терапией: Стив вернул верхней половине тела большую часть мышечной массы, потерянной за время, проведенное в больнице, и надеялся, что эскимосская бледность навсегда осталась в прошлом.

Ему потребовалось почти три года, чтобы смириться со своим телом, но Стив гордился его выносливостью даже в те дни, когда едва мог встать с кровати.

В конце концов Стиву удалось добраться до ванной и разворошить шкаф с рецептурными пузырьками, про которые он вспоминал все реже. Оставшуюся часть дня он провел в узкой орбите из четырех комнат — веранда, кухня, гостиная, ванная — и помимо этого мало что ясно осознавал. Он бы забыл даже позвонить Джеральду, если бы на телефоне не сработал будильник.

К концу дня Стив уже не знал, куда себя деть. Он не мог шить, телевизор его раздражал, и вся концентрация уходила на перемещение ног и трости по полу — пока он двигался, боль в икрах и бедре держалась в пределах тусклого подергивания нервов. Он чувствовал себя ворчливым тигром в вольере зоопарка и надеялся, что если доведет себя до изнеможения, то сможет заснуть, и завтрашний день окажется лучше.

Звонок в дверь его удивил, но Стив довольно быстро понял, кто это, когда взглянул на часы — ровно шесть. Черт, сегодня же пятница.

Пока он шел, звонки успели смениться на стук. Прислонившись плечом к косяку, Стив приоткрыл створку двери достаточно широко, чтобы пролезла голова.

— Дэнни, прости, я…

— Нихрена себе, ты выглядишь ужасно, — выпалил Дэнни вместо приветствия и опустил руку. — У тебя все в порядке?

Стив быстро перевел взгляд за голову Дэнни, чтобы смотреть на улицу и не видеть, какое выражение появилось на его лице.

— Слушай, все в порядке, надо было позвонить и предупредить, но я не… — он вздохнул и все же рискнул посмотреть на Дэнни. — Давай перенесем на другой раз?

Нервы в икрах зазвенели, посылая сотни крошечных ножей к лодыжке. Стив не мог дождаться, чтобы скорее продолжить двигаться.

Дэнни на хмурился, его губы на мгновение сжались в тонкую линию, но затем он кивнул и медленно, будто давая Стиву время передумать, сказал:

— Да, конечно, если хочешь.

— Хочу, — быстро ответил Стив. — Просто сегодня не подходящий вечер для компании. Я позвоню, ладно?

Дэнни поднял палец к груди Стива.

— Ловлю на слове, — и направился к серебристому Камаро, припаркованному во дворе.

Закрывая дверь, Стив не был уверен, что чувствовал острее — облегчение или грусть, но в любом случае он задвинул это чувство подальше. Надо было просто перетерпеть, и выходило проще, когда он двигался, так что Стив продолжил мерить комнаты шагами.

Девять кругов спустя, как раз на повороте в гостиную он увидел, как открылась входная дверь, и в дом вошел Дэнни вместе с тремя бумажными пакетами и упаковкой безалкогольного пива.

— Дэнни? — тупо спросил Стив, глядя, как тот захлопывает за собой дверь ногой.

— Никогда не понимал, как работают переносы на другой раз, — сказал Дэнни и проскочил мимо Стива в кухню.

Стив уловил приятный запах — возможно, жасмина, — проворчал под нос «Какого хера?», а когда доковылял до кухни, пакеты уже стояли на столе, и Дэнни копошился в шкафах.

— Я же сказал…

— И я тебя услышал, Стивен, правда, — перебил Дэнни, приостановив ненадолго свой кухонный рейд, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. — Но потом подумал: мы ведь все равно планировали поужинать, так? А когда ты в последний раз ел что-нибудь?

Стив сглотнул собравшуюся во рту слюну — кажется, в одном из пакетов был фо бо, — но потом упрямо выпятил подбородок. Он ни за что не признается Дэнни, что со вчерашнего дня не ел ничего, кроме разогретого в микроволновке пирожка.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — Дэнни отвернулся и продолжил вытаскивать из шкафов посуду, раскладывать ее на столе и рыться в пакетах. — А еще я решил, что могу быть хорошей компанией за двоих, так что вот.

— Иди нахуй, — прошипел Стив, потому что все это больно напоминало жалость, а жалость была последним, чего он хотел от Дэнни.

— И тебе любезно желаю того же, детка, — невозмутимо отозвался Дэнни, усаживаясь за стол, и начал открывать коробки с едой. — Теперь сядь и поешь, упрямый идиот.

Стив сел.

Он был слишком голоден, чтобы заморачиваться выбором (похоже, Дэнни заказал половину меню), поэтому накинулся на первое, что стояло рядом. После того, как оба уничтожили по огромной тарелке — не прикасаясь к минному полю открытых коробок между ними, — Стив почувствовал себя заметно лучше, хотя в целом до «хорошо» было еще далеко. Он снова наполнил тарелку едой и начал слегка дергать больным коленом, надеясь, что такой подвижности хватит, чтобы отвлечь нервы, хоть и знал, что не сработает.

Дэнни откинулся на спину и открыл банку пива.

— Да, это лучше, чем в ресторане. Никакого давления и неуклюжих попыток узнать друг друга, в которых я ужасен, если верить прошлому опыту. — Он взглянул на дергающееся колено Стива, но Стив решительно не показал, что заметил. — Хорошо, что мы уже знаем друг друга.

— Интересно, с чего ты это взял, — буркнул Стив, прожевав между укусами.

— Например, я знаю, — сказал Дэнни, — что ты не скажешь, насколько тебе сейчас больно. — Стив опустил руки по сторонам от тарелки и поднял голову. — Знаю, что ты не скажешь, чем я могу помочь, чтобы облегчить эту боль, и что я не стану спрашивать, пусть даже это противоречит моей натуре.

Стив прищурился, чувствуя, что с каждым вдохом в нем росла злость.

— То есть только что ты окольным путем спросил, как мне помочь, — процедил он. Когда Дэнни в ответ так же прищурился, Стив выплюнул: — Я тебе не какой-то социальный проект, и я бы…

— Да с чего ты это взял? — оборвал его Дэнни. Отпихнув назад свой стул, он встал и начал захлопывать коробки на столе. — Тебе не приходило в голову, баран мнительный, что некоторые люди хотят проводить с тобой время, потому что им просто приятна твоя компания? — Он маршировал туда-сюда между столом и холодильником, бесцеремонно заполняя едой пустую верхнюю полку. — Никогда не думал, что, может быть, знаешь, чисто случайно существуют те, кому не нравится видеть, как страдает небезразличный им человек, а?

Злость Стива растаяла под суровым взглядом Дэнни, на ее месте пробился росток удовольствия. Стив скрестил на груди руки. Колено непроизвольно задергалось быстрее.

— Я тебе небезразличен?

Дэнни отпустил двери холодильника и вскинул руки к потолку, словно был поражен, что до Стива наконец дошло.

— И в мире нормального человеческого взаимодействия люди, — он указал на Стива обеими руками, — позволяют другим людям, — затем на самого себя, — выражать это небезразличие через заботу, сообщая, что им нужно, и позволяя помочь.

Стив не мог сопротивляться искушению подразнить его.

— Стой, а что из перечисленного «люди» делают прямо сейчас?

Дэнни сердито фыркнул и стиснул пальцы в кулаки, как будто представлял, что сжимает их на горле Стива, но потом заметил, что Стив ухмыляется.

— Треснуть бы тебя твоей тростью, придурок.

— Сначала придется ее отнять.

— Нет уж, я не стану поддаваться на твои провокации, — он шлепнулся обратно на стул. — Слушай, если я уйду, как будет выглядеть продолжение твоего вечера? Ходить по дому, пока не устанешь настолько, чтобы уснуть, где упадешь?

— В общем-то да, — кивнул Стив, сосредоточенно рассматривая столешницу. Признаться в этом Дэнни казалось ему очень… интимной подробностью.

— А если я останусь? — немного тише спросил Дэнни. — Тебе обязательно нужно двигаться, или есть варианты попробовать что-то другое, с чем я мог бы помочь?

— Возможно, — уклончиво и так же тихо ответил Стив. Он знал тело Дэнни в размерах, в числах занимаемого пространства, и хотел бы почувствовать на себе эти числа, но в то же время сомневался, что готов позволить Дэнни увидеть, где и как испорчено его собственное тело, и как криво оно зажило.

— Слушай, тебе не…

— Останься, — сказал Стив, наконец глядя Дэнни в глаза.

— Ладно, — ответил Дэнни. Морщинки у него на лбу тут же разгладились. — Ладно. Итак, — он почесал нос, как будто внезапно смутился, — какой тогда план?

Стив заставил себя расслабиться и, опустив взгляд в тарелку, принялся методично раскидывать рис по ее краям. Он вытянул больную ногу так, чтобы опереться босой ступней на лодыжку Дэнни, закрытую подвернутым краем джинсов. Была у него одна мысль, но:

— Это не совсем уместно на первом свидании, — заметил Стив.

Дэнни хохотнул, двигая лодыжку ближе к нему.

— Детка, ты ради меня пошел на пистолет с ножницами. По логике мы должны быть уже на стадии четвертого свидания.

— Любимыми ножницами босса, — со смешком сказал Стив. — Может, пятого?

— Или вообще состоять в отношениях, — согласился Дэнни.

Стив пошевелил пальцами ног, подвигал коленом — боль возвращалась, но пока оставалась терпимой.

— У меня… — он остановился и тяжело вздохнул, потом небрежно махнул ложкой на свою ногу. — У меня бывают дни, как сегодня. Это повреждение нервных окончаний, невралгическая боль. Иногда нервы будто путаются и начинают простреливать. Обычно от ходьбы становится легче, но до выписки из Бетесды я пару раз пробовал массаж.

Он несмело взглянул на Дэнни.

— Массаж, говоришь, — Дэнни сел, упираясь локтями в стол, опустил подбородок на сцепленные руки и спросил с озорным блеском в глазах: — Вечер все еще может удачно закончиться?

Было так странно обсуждать это за едой, и, возможно, поэтому смех Стива вышел громче, чем ему хотелось.

— Ну, точно не для меня, — сказал Стив, — учитывая, сколько таблеток я сегодня принял.

Дэнни выглядит немного разочарованным, пока Стив не добавил, коснувшись его локтя:

— Но для тебя может. Раз уж мы в отношениях.

Дальше Дэнни действовал быстро: только что Стив смотрел на его радостную улыбку, а в следующую секунду теплые руки Дэнни держали лицо Стива, и теплые губы прижимались к его губам. Стив выпрямился, как от электрического заряда в позвоночник. Его внимание сжалось до ощущения грубой щетины, цепляющейся за кожу, скольжения губ и осторожного языка. Стив схватился за твердые бицепсы Дэнни, идеально упругие в его хватке. Из груди поднялся стон, наполненный удовольствием и сожалением. Не желая испытывать удачу, Стив через силу отстранился.

— Прости, мне нужно… — сказал он, переводя сбившееся дыхание. Дэнни выпрямился, освобождая место перед Стивом, и весь подобрался, как в ателье на их в первой встрече, словно каждая клетка его тела пришла в режиме готовности и ожидала команды к действию.

— Все нормально. Ты за главного, детка, делай все, что нужно.

Стив перенес свой вес на руки, одной держась за трость, а второй за стол, и встряхнул левой ногой. Он продолжал смотреть в пол, — скорее всего, Дэнни заметил, как он морщится, но вдруг нет, — пока произносил:

— Мне… Черт. Мне надо принять еще одну дозу, и, наверное, нам лучше… На диване мало места.

— Давай так, — Дэнни тихо хлопнул в ладоши, когда Стив начал расхаживать по кухне. — Ты иди, куда собирался, и делай, что необходимо, а я пока тут приберусь. Потом, когда ты будешь готов, я тебя найду, идет? Capisce?

Стив поднял на Дэнни удивленный взгляд, и тот раздраженно взмахнул руками:

— Прилипло за полтора года.

Стива так и подмывало вспомнить одну глупую попсовую песню, которую он слышал из соседского двора. Дэнни, должно быть, что-то заподозрил по его ухмылке, потому что жестом приказал молчать и кивнул в сторону коридора.

— Как думаешь, с душем ты тоже справишься? Не хотелось бы расстраивать, но, между нами, он бы тебе не помешал.

— Ну охуеть, — громко возмутился Стив по пути в спальню. — Вломился ко мне домой…

— Я ужин принес! — крикнул Дэнни ему вслед.

— …А теперь говорит, что мне нужен душ.

В ванной Стив прислонился бедром к краю раковины, пока перебирал содержимое аптечки, и как только лекарства начали действовать, ему стало очевидно, что Дэнни прав. К счастью, в шкафу под раковиной он хранил несколько комплектов шорт, поэтому не стал тянуть с душем. Стреляющая боль в голени улеглась и теперь больше напоминала жалящие укусы мурашек под кожей, и все еще неприятные, но легче переносимые, а седалищный нерв, похоже, продолжил с того, на чем закончили нервы поменьше, и теперь на весь бок и вниз до бедра отдавал странным ощущением между жжением и онемением. Стив надеялся, что перемены означали скорое завершение эпизода, хотя знал по опыту, что на самом деле они ни черта не означали.

Душевая по сути представляла из себя отделанный кафелем угол с низким бортиком, но в нынешнем состоянии Стиву понадобились почти все силы, чтобы через него переступить. Крепко держась в уме за перспективу упасть на широкую кровать, он кое-как вытерся и надел шорты. Когда он дошел до спальни, то услышал резкий вздох и только потом заметил возле окна Дэнни.

Честно говоря, Стив не стеснялся своих шрамов — они были картой событий, в которых он не должен был выжить, наглядным доказательством того, что все-таки выжил и с тех пор медленно исцелялся, — но за секунду, необходимую Дэнни, чтобы с собой совладать, он вспомнил, как эти шрамы выглядели со стороны.

— Дэнни, — сказал он мягко, — тебе не обязательно…

— Тебе следует знать, — перебил Дэнни, немного переигрывая с легкостью в голосе, — что весь мой опыт по части массажа ограничивается разминанием спин симпатичным девушкам в библиотеке. Во времена колледжа. — Он шагнул вперед и поиграл пальцами. — Но у меня прекрасные рекомендации, если верить студенткам из Джерси примерно… — он прищурился, будто вспоминая, — 1998 года выпуска.

Стив прыснул, неожиданно удивленный затопившим его изнутри облегчением, и наконец, расслабив колени, шлепнулся задницей на матрас.

— Похоже, ты справишься, — сказал он, с помощью рук подтягиваясь на середину кровати.

— А у тебя есть, ну, какое-нибудь масло? — спросил Дэнни.

Стив на секунду задумался и тихо выругался.

— Кажется, на кухне был детский крем, — сказал он, а потом добавил, потому что у Дэнни явно возникли вопросы: — Наверное, Коно оставила, и нет, я не знаю, зачем, но уверен, что видел его в левом шкафу над раковиной.

За время, пока Дэнни не было, Стив успел подняться и добраться до шкафа, чтобы взять пару чистых полотенец, и обратно ковылял под его возмущенное шипение. Потом общими усилиями — и с помощью нескольких направляющих тычков тростью, от которых Дэнни забавно хмурил брови, лишь добавляя Стиву поводов продолжать ею пихаться, — им удалось отогнуть покрывало и уложить Стива на прежнее место поверх полотенец.

Дэнни стянул свои джинсы и заполз на кровать, усаживаясь рядом с ногами Стива.

— Ладно, что дальше?

Его взгляд пробежался по Стиву вверх и вниз, задержался на татуировках, покрывавших плечи.

— Думаю, нужно… — Стив приподнялся на локте. Лежать на спине оказалось не слишком удобно, поэтому он потянулся за подушками, чтобы подложить их под свой исполосованный шрамами бок и лечь под небольшим углом. Ему не хватало сил держать при этом ногу на месте, но Дэнни осторожно придерживал ее за колено, а потом тоже передвинулся и сел по-турецки, уложив больную ногу Стива себе на бедра. Как только они устроились, Стив задышал глубже. Тепло кожи и рук Дэнни по обе стороны колена ощущалось потрясающе.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дэнни. Стив ответил ему улыбкой. — А если я задену что-нибудь не то?

— Я дам тебе знать, — пообещал Стив. Дэнни взял тюбик с кремом и выдавил немного в ладонь, проворчав:

— Ага, небось дашь знать ударом в лицо. Рядом с тобой случайно нет ножниц?

Стив рассмеялся:

— Слово скаута, никаких ножниц.

Он согнул одну руку и заложил за голову, чтобы лучше видеть действия Дэнни, когда тот начал массировать голень по всей длине.

Сначала Дэнни почти не давил, просто водил скользкими от крема пальцами от лодыжки до колена, избегая самых больших шрамов, как исследователь на новой территории. Этого было достаточно, чтобы ощущение жалящих мурашек притупилось, но не хватало, чтобы прогнать его полностью. На третьем заходе Дэнни стал сжимать пальцы, давить на уплотненные узлы в мышце и… О да, так намного лучше.

— Скажу честно, детка, — заговорил Дэнни, не останавливаясь, — ты должен найти что-нибудь другое для этих целей. От запаха детского крема я сразу вспоминаю, как гонялся по дому за своей малой и надеялся, что поймаю до того, как она перепачкает всю мебель.

— Получалось? — негромко спросил Стив. — Поймать?

— Чаще всего да, — Дэнни грустно усмехнулся. — Грейс не нравилось ходить в одежде. Стало еще хуже, когда она научилась снимать ее самостоятельно. Мы с Рэйчел к этому привыкли, потом даже внимания не обращали, когда она носилась по дому нагишом.

Стив протянул к Дэнни свободную руку и коснулся старого, едва заметного шрама на его колене.

— Рэйчел — твоя жена?

Пальцы Дэнни, мявшие пяточное сухожилие, слабо дернулись, но потом продолжили скользить по ноге.

— Ага, бывшая, — вздохнул он. Стив услышал боль в его голосе, отголосок той раны, которую Дэнни носил глубоко в себе, где никто не видел. — Мы… Меня одно время долго не было рядом. Ездил в командировки на совместные с другими штатами расследования, брал работу под прикрытием. Хотел проявить себя, понимаешь? — Он бегло взглянул на Стива, внимательно его слушавшего, и вновь сосредоточился на ноге. — В итоге получил ножевое ранение на деле о страховом мошенничестве, представляешь? Сраная страховка, и парень слетел с катушек. Пытался выпотрошить меня, как рыбу. В общем, Рэйчел решила, что больше так не не может. Не может ждать меня, зная, что я могу вернуться разрезанным на кусочки, если вообще вернусь.

Дэнни проехался костяшками по икре Стива, призывая застрявшее в ней напряжение выйти, и нога начала расслабляться, непроизвольно подергиваясь.

— Она не сразу мне сказала. Думала, что будет гуманнее дождаться, пока я пройду хотя бы половину реабилитации и более-менее встану на ноги, но все же. Мы расстались не в лучших отношениях.

Дэнни сделал паузу, чтобы набрать больше крема, сложил запястья на бедре Стива и взял в одну руку тюбик, а другую подставил под горлышко.

— Она увезла от тебя ребенка? — спросил Стив.

— Она снова вышла замуж, получила полную опеку. Я ничего не мог сделать, — Дэнни перевернул наполненную кремом ладонь и провел ею по ноге от колена вверх, задирая края шорт Стива почти сухими костяшками. — Через месяц я взял дело Сальво, а еще через две недели начал внедрение.

— И встретил меня, — Стив ткнул Дэнни в бок и получил за это шлепок по локтю: — Везунчик.

Взгляд Дэнни вдруг стал необычайно ласковым.

— Ну да, — ответил он, сдавливая четырехглавую мышцу бедра.

Стив не смог подавить стон — не совсем страдальческий, но неприлично близкий к оному, — и Дэнни застыл, но Стив быстро отмахнулся:

— Все в порядке, — а затем добавил, чтобы его успокоить: — Это хорошая боль. Если перетерпеть сейчас, то потом станет лучше.

После этого Дэнни какое-то время продолжал в тишине, и Стив молча наблюдал за тем, как играли мышцы в его плечах при движениях. Парализующее жжение постепенно исчезало, оставляя монотонное тянущее ощущение дискомфорта, но с ним Стив, по крайней мере, сможет заснуть. Истощение наконец дало о себе знать, и Стив сам не заметил, как закрыл глаза, но голос Дэнни заставил его вернуться к действительности и прислушаться.

— Я обещал, что не буду выпытывать, но это было до того, как мы сблизились, — сказал Дэнни вполголоса. Его пальцы мягко надавили на самый глубокий шрам — уродливую ломаную линию, изгибавшуюся по внутренней стороне бедра и уходившую под колено. — Как это случилось?

Стив медленно набрал в легкие воздух. Не то чтобы он никогда об этом не говорил, просто Дэнни заслуживал большего, чем сухой пересказ событий. К тому же Дэнни смотрел на свои руки, и от этого говорить было легче.

— Меня задело самодельной миной, — начал Стив севшим от долгого молчания голосом. — в Афганистане. Ночная операция, все как по учебнику. Мы возвращались, и я не увидел растяжку, пока не услышал щелчок. Я попытался увернуться, но слишком медленно. Моя команда меня вынесла.

Он больше не видел перед собой спину Дэнни и лишь краем сознания чувствовал на себе его руки.

— Часть этих… повреждений осталась от их попыток не дать мне истечь кровью.

— Ничего себе, — прошептал Дэнни и уверенно положил руку под колено Стива, на тонкую чувствительную кожу, подтягивая его бедро ближе к своему животу. Другой рукой он накрыл шрамы у Стива на боку.

— Я умолял их оставить мне ногу, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя маленьким и уязвимым.

Дэнни вздохнул, вместив в один звук весь необъятный спектр своих эмоций, осторожно лег рядом и ерзал до тех пор, пока нос Стива не уткнулся куда-то ему в подбородок. Стив устроил больное бедро в тепле между бедрами Дэнни и когда почувствовал, как тяжелая рука обнимает его за плечи и притягивает ближе, то подумал, что наконец-то может сдаться, расслабиться и снова дышать.

  
________________________________

  
Стив проснулся глубокой ночью, и ощущения от пробуждения были полностью противоположны предыдущим, начиная с медленно крепнущего осознания, что ему удобно. По большей части. Бедро вяло гудело в том месте, где Стив его отлежал, намекая, что неплохо было бы сменить позу, но в остальном никак себя не проявляло. Вероятно, потому, что половиной тела Стив развалился на живой печи — от Дэнни, кроме редких похрапываний, исходило изрядное количество тепла.

Прикинув, в какой позе они лежали — Стив буквально дышал Дэнни в челюсть, придавил руку к его ребрам и чуть ли не переплелся с ним ногами — казалось невозможным повернуться, не разбудив Дэнни. Так что Стив еще какое-то время лежал неподвижно: разбирал на составные витавшие в воздухе запахи (свой собственный, пряный запах Дэнни и перебивавшую их сладость детского крема) и подстраивал свое дыхание под ритм сердцебиения Дэнни, восхищенный этим маленьким чудом, пока не решил, что продолжать игнорировать боль в бедре может быть чревато.

Как только он съехал в сторону, Дэнни дернулся и забормотал что-то бессвязное, но в основном, к счастью, остался практически неподвижным. Подождав, пока Стив ляжет удобнее и вытянется на животе, Дэнни медленно подвинулся, устроил голову на его плече и положил руку на поясницу.

— Между прочим, кое-кто вчера обещал мне удачное завершение вечера, и я все еще жду, — невнятно пробурчал он Стиву на ухо.

Стив потерся с ним носами и тихо ответил, прежде чем провалиться обратно в сон:

— Все, что захочешь, Дэнни.

 

Эпилог

  
Стива сморила уютная полудрема. Взрывы на экране перед его креслом слились в успокаивающий гул, остальной свет был выключен. Время близилось к полуночи, и стоило подумать о том, чтобы перебраться в кровать, но Стив не видел, что плохого случится, если он перед этим вздремнет, поэтому просто позволил себе погрузиться в неглубокий сон. Казалось, не прошло и секунды, как его выдернули обратно в реальность вибрации телефона рядом с коленом.

На экране высвечивалось улыбающееся лицо Чина — Стив строго напомнил себе, что это не обязательно означало проблемы, и спокойно ответил:

— Привет, Чин.

— Прости, что звоню так поздно, — сказал Чин, и на заднем фоне послышался взволнованный голос Дэнни, — но мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Все в порядке? — Стив резко выпрямил спину и потянулся за тростью.

— Зависит от того, как посмотреть, — ответил Чин. Стив немного расслабился, услышав нотки беззлобного раздражения в его интонации. — У нас прорыв в деле о торговле людьми…

— Да, эксплуатация детей, — Стив помнил: Чин и Дэнни провели половину выходных, пересказывая ему детали в надежде, что, возможно, втроем смогут обнаружить новые зацепки. С тех пор Стив почти не видел Дэнни.

— И мы уже близко, — сказал Чин, — но еще не на финише, а Дэнни… — его голос вдруг стал тише, как будто он убрал телефон от лица, — …Заткнись, я предупреждал, — а затем он продолжил с обычной громкостью: — Дэнни все нам испортит, если не выспится.

Пока Чин говорил, Стив выбрался из кресла, выключил телевизор и направляется к входной двери.

— А о чем ты его предупреждал?

В трубке послышался мягкий смех Чина.

— О том, что подключу тяжелую артиллерию.

Стив тоже засмеялся, услышав возмущения Дэнни на заднем плане.

— Где вы? — спросил он, но затем быстро добавил: — Хотя неважно, — потому что увидел во дворе фары подъезжающей машины.

Даже через окно было видно, сколько напряжения накопилось в Дэнни, когда Чин практически силой вытащил его с сидения. Дэнни продолжал спорить, тыча в грудь Чину свободной рукой, хотя его ноги следовали за железной хваткой на локте. Стив открыл дверь, впуская в дом шквал звуков и Чина с очень задолбанным выражением на лице.

— Здоров, — сказал он Чину.

— Если ты правда веришь, что это срабо… — Дэнни остановился, прервав тираду, и повернул голову к Стиву. — «Здоров»? Больше сказать нечего? Серьезно?

Не выпуская локоть его, Чин положил другую руку Дэнни на затылок и толчком отправил через порог. Дэнни почти вибрировал, под глазами пролегали глубокие тени, на лице застыло нахмуренное, несчастное выражение. Его галстук свободно болтался на шее, а розовая рубашка совсем измялась — не так она выглядела вчера утром, когда Дэнни ее надел.

— Он позвонил мне сегодня в три. Утра, — сообщил Стиву Чин и потряс Дэнни за шею, как своенравного щенка. — Не знаю, сколько в нем сейчас кофеина, но до следующего возвращения в офис он должен поспать не меньше восьми часов.

— Это же просто… — начал Дэнни, но Чин подтолкнул его вперед и отпустил, как только Стив взял его за плечо.

— Как видишь, я не могу рассчитывать в этом на его самостоятельность.

Дэнни попытался отшагнуть, но Стив ухватился крепче и оперся на него. Довольным такой откровенной манипуляцией Дэнни не выглядел, но зато остался на месте.

— У нас тут что, обмен пленными? Бред какой-то, — запротестовал Дэнни, а Стив в это же время, не обращая на него внимания, сказал Чину:

— Спасибо, дальше я разберусь.

— Махало, — ответил Чин.

Пока он выходил, Стив отпустил Дэнни, и тот сразу же начал наворачивать круги по гостиной.

— Мне не нужна нянька, — рычал он. — Мы почти взяли их, мы так близко, и если не… Если мы опоздаем, то эти ублюдки снова…

Стив догнал Дэнни возле лестницы, подошел впритык, развернул к себе и посмотрел на его воинственно вздернутый подбородок. Не раздумывая дальше, он перенес вес на здоровую ногу, приложил трость поперек груди Дэнни и крепко придавил к стене.

— Дэнни, — тихо сказал он.

Дэнни мог бы вывернуться. Вероятно, мог бы даже повалить Стива на спину — все же по весу они примерно равны. Но Стив знал, что Дэнни не станет использовать против него раненую ногу, замрет под его напором. Хотя говорить Дэнни не перестал, и его голос дрожал, а глаза смотрели с отчаянием.

— Дети, Стив. Они используют маленьких детей, некоторые едва старше Грейс. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу…

— Знаю, — мягко сказал Стив. — Знаю, ладно?

Он прижался к Дэнни ближе, роняя трость на пол, уткнулся носом в его волосы и забормотал успокаивающие слова тихим полушепотом, перебивая все попытки Дэнни возразить, пока наконец не почувствовал, как сопротивление покидает его тело. Пока руки Дэнни не обвились вокруг талии Стива, стискивая в кулаках его футболку. Пока не остался только Дэнни, дрожащий от изнеможения, удерживаемый на ногах лишь стеной и Стивом.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он Стиву в шею.

Стив мягко поцеловал его в висок, и, опираясь друг на друга, они добрались до спальни, по дороге выключив свет. После того как Дэнни перестал бороться с усталостью, он засыпал чуть ли не на ходу и практически не помогал Стиву, пока тот раздевал его и укутывал в одеяло. Он свернулся в несчастный маленький клубок посреди кровати, и Стив осторожно лег у него за спиной, прижимая колени к его бедрам и продевая руку под его локтем.

Дэнни поймал ее, прижал к груди ладонью.

— Спи, Дэнно, — прошептал Стив, оставляя поцелуй между его лопатками. — Спи, я с тобой.

Дыхание Дэнни застыло в груди, а через мгновение вышло тихим, неровным: «Стив», и он окончательно расслабился.

Стив ждал; осторожно держал его через судороги первой фазы сна, греясь щекой о его плечо, и как только убедился, что Дэнни действительно крепко спит, позволил себе присоединиться.

  
Конец


End file.
